Twists and turns
by Madhvi09
Summary: America finds herself in a confusing situation. She thinks as if she is in a dream and then she realizes the truth of the moment. this story accompanies the entry of a new character Daniel, who is a sibling of Maxon.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up late feeling dizzy all over, so I splashed cold water on my face to get rid of the tiredness. After my daily routine, I went on to have a look on my maids. One was cleaning the floor while the other arranged my dressing table and other stuffs that were creating a mess. I found myself searching for Lucy around the room but she was actually not present in the room. I was deeply engrossed in my thoughts and that was when Mary startled me. I stared at her with determination.

"Miss, is there anything you need." She said

"No, um, it's just… I was looking for Lucy. I mean have you seen her lately. " I said

"Not to worry lady America. She'll be here in a minute." she said in a comforting tone.

After she completed her sentence, someone knocked at the door. I examined the alarmed expressions on the face of my maids.

"Let me check lady America." Mary said

She dropped the bottles of perfume and a dirty cloth which she was using a minute before to wipe the filth off the table. She straightened her back and walked at a fast pace to reach towards the door. She twisted the door knob and opened it a little bit enough to steal a look of the outside and thereafter glancing she instantly opened it fully.

"There you are. Come in quickly. "Mary said

"There is no time to waste in here. Lady America, you must go down. Everyone is waiting for you in the hall. " Lucy gasped

"Wait... But what is that exactly for which everybody is present in the hall? " I asked with bewilderment.

"Perhaps there is going to be some kind of procession ceremony. I am not fully sure about the thing. I think you must go on and check it out." Lucy said.

While I put on a yellow frock which seemed a bit intricate but it was super easy to wear. So I put it on hastily and then, my maids prepared my hair into a messy bun in the next five minutes. I put on my heels and was on my track to stroll down the spiral staircase.

I could see the crowd underneath me. All the girls of selection were standing alongside of a wall. I went on gently to seize an empty space besides Marlee. She caught a glimpse of mine in that event of time.

"Where have you been?"She questioned

"I was, um, nowhere… I mean just cleaning my chamber." I said

Was there something that I missed? As much as I knew, nobody informed me anything about this ceremony. I thought over and over about my recent days. My experiences in the palace kept revolving inside my head. This ceremony was totally out of my mind. While standing there, I scrutinized the other girls standing along with me. First in the queue was Elise. She was well dressed and seeming perfect in a cherry red evening dress with frills at the bottom. Her brunette hair suited her perfectly with that dress. Not just her, everyone was dressed as finer as they could. Except for me who wore the same gown from the recent festivity and my head also looked like a tousled nest in contrast to the tidy hairstyles of the other girls. I felt like a stupid amongst the other girls. Then, I glanced at the heels of other girls and found them best suited. I saw the heels of all the girls move altogether.

"Look up." Marlee said

I gaped in front of me to view what others were waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please." A man spoke standing on the stage.

I observed the whole thing with complete concentration. But all this seemed like a mystery to me puzzling me all the way long. Now more than ever I needed solutions to some of my questions generating inside the four walls of my brain. Like who was that man? And what was exactly about which he wanted us to be attentive?

It was too baffling so I stood there like a statue watching everything silently.

"Let us all welcome prince Maxon and Prince Daniel." The man cheered towards the crowd.

The sentence broke out with a big round of applause. Everyone cheered for the prince and that was when the massive entrance opened and two marvelous princes walked along the red carpet. One was Maxon but the other one I did not knew of. The other prince whose name was Daniel was a bit taller than Maxon. Soon they both reached the stage and they both muttered something to themselves.

"Cheer for the prince of Bronx kingdom." Maxon spoke to the crowd with a huge smile spread over his face.

Daniel headed towards Maxon with huge contentment in his eyes. He hugged him and then Maxon pointed towards the crowd probably asking him to speak. And he started walking towards the crowd.

"I want to tell the people of ilea that Maxon is the most mighty courageous and skillful prince I've ever seen. Even I am not comparable to him. But most of all he is a great friend of mine. " after speaking he glanced back at Maxon who stood still with a comforting smile.

"You may not have heard my name or of my kingdom but in my kingdom a child even knows the name of this valiant prince. He really deserves a big applaud." With this he took a glass of drink and cheered towards the crowd again.

Maxon and others joined him too. Thereafter, for almost half an hour Maxon, his parents and Daniel had a long conversation which was even inaudible for us. The hall got emptier with increasing time except for our queue. I found the whole conversation dreary as I was feeling tired due to inadequate time of sleep. On the other hand, the other girls standing along looked absolutely sparkling. I wanted to return to my chamber because it was still more interesting to chat with my maids than to stand here and watch the muted talk.

Then, something caught my attention. I saw Maxon along with Daniel coming towards our line. All the girls stood silent and Marlee blushed. They were talking in the way towards us and when they finally reached, Maxon introduced the girls one by one to Daniel.


	3. Chapter 3

Maxon and Daniel stood in front of all the girls. Daniel gazed at Celeste as Maxon began with the introduction.

"So ladies, here is my brother and a mighty prince Daniel and he is going to help me with the selection. Let's begin with Lady Celeste, then Lady Elise, Kriss, Natalie, Marlee and finally Lady America." Daniel saw everyone as he spoke the names and shook hands with every single girl.

"These all are really awesome. It was really nice meeting all of you. You really got good luck, Maxon." Daniel spoke with his lips pursed into a smile.

Maxon chuckled and gave Daniel a winked smile. I could see that both of them were kind of generous brothers. Although they were still talking to us but I felt sleepy. Daniel stared at all the girls but his eyes didn't reach out for me and in that moment of time I yawned and unluckily he saw it. He gave a crooked smile flashing his white teeth.

"I am sorry… lady… " Daniel spoke while squinting.

"America, your majesty." I spoke

"Yeah, lady America, I think you should probably rest because it's been a lot of time in here. And you all must be feeling drowsy. We'll meet again afterwards. Am I right Maxon." He turned to face me and then Maxon

"Yeah, it'd be good for all of us." Maxon agreed

I felt so stupid and idiotic and kept thinking about what he must be thinking. Celeste grinned at me. I wanted to yell at her. But more than anyone, I wanted Maxon to know about it. Although Daniel also showed care towards me as Maxon does, but he seemed far more different than Maxon. Maxon would never do anything to embarrass me and it seemed kind of one that Daniel did.

"So, you all should start heading towards your room." Maxon spoke

The entire queue of girls started leaving except.

"Wait, it's not the time to rest. I mean, your majesty, don't you think that we all should get a chance to meet Prince Daniel." Celeste blurted out

We all started staring at Celeste and she seemed to stand like a valiant person amongst us. But, why did she do that.

"Well, perhaps some of you need rest. Isn't it Lady America?" Daniel looked at me.

I could see Celeste's expression getting rough towards me.

I got startled at once and spoke "Whatever you may think is appropriate, your majesty."

"I think you should meet the girls one by one." Maxon asserted

"You are right. Lady Celeste could be the first one." Daniel said

"I appreciate your decision, your majesty."Celeste spoke with honor

With this Celeste, Maxon and Daniel strolled along the hallway and moved out of our sight. I felt relaxed at the very moment and rushed towards my room without waiting for anybody to speak to me or stop me. I knocked and Lucy opened the door and I got myself buried inside the thick and soft white sheets of bed. Time passed away slowly.

I don't know after what time I woke up but it was evening while I curled down the sheets and motioned myself out of the bed into the shower to take a bath. I wondered what could be the consequence of what happened with me earlier because neither have I heard anything from Maxon or any other girl from the selection recently, not even Marlee. I couldn't find my dress so I called out for my maids but no one showed up and as I closed the door of washroom behind me I found a pretty dress hanging on the hook behind the door. I wore the dress and felt glowing with confidence. I felt like a fairy and put on my pink heels. I rushed towards my dressing table and added a tint of reddish pink lipstick to my naturally light pinkish lips. I wanted to thank my maids for such a pretty gown so I went out of my room and rushed towards the stairway. As I turned I got collided into some cloth of fur and I closed my eyes. I backed away and looked up to see.


	4. Chapter 4

And there stood Prince Daniel who smiled at my folly.

"It's okay lady America. Did you rest properly?" Daniel spoke

"Yes, your majesty." I spoke lowering my head down.

I didn't really have the courage to speak to him by gazing into his eyes. So, I stared down at the floor and sometimes looked up at the ceiling. I felt deplorable. I tried not to think of how I collapsed into his fur jacket.

"Look up lady America. There isn't anything to worry about." Daniel kept his hands on both of my shoulders. I felt terrific from within.

"No, actually I was looking for….. " he cut me off in between.

"Yes lady what was exactly for which you were running."Daniel asked.

"No, it's um, just... I needed to see Maxon." I spoke of Maxon because he came to mind at first.

"Yeah, yeah sure but probably he's a bit busy right now. You know, work stuff. He's got a lot of responsibilities."Daniel spoke

I wondered if he spoke the truth.

"It's okay then perhaps I must head towards my room."I wanted to just go away from this guy.

"Yeah, let's go."Daniel grinned

It was incredulous that he asked to come inside my private room. I didn't want to let that happen because I did not trust this guy. When I don't let aspen enter without my permission then how could he?

I stopped in the mid way. He gazed at me. I gave a fluttering smile with frowning at the same time.

"Maybe we should go and walk in the gardens. You know the weather is too good today. I really like it outside." I spoke

"Okay, my lady." Daniel gave me a crooked smile and reached out his hand towards me. But I grabbed it after a few seconds which made him feel a bit mortified. I could see disgrace in his eyes so I grabbed it a bit tight and pretended that I enjoyed wandering with him. He looked at me and gave a winked smile and I smiled too. He now felt delighted and I could sense that too. So, here's my theory. This guy didn't have intricacies as that of other people. I mean he was simple and far more generous than I have predicted.


	5. Chapter 5

We moved past the hallway with our hands in each others' grip. I could feel the confidence mounting within him. My long gown swished as I walked. It was okay but I felt a bit uncomfortable. I saw my maids running in the opposite direction. I tried to cover up but they saw me. They must be thinking what I am doing with Prince Daniel hand in hand. Oh god, when's this going to be over. I really wanted to go to my room. Anything could be better than this but it was really… not the thing I wanted right now.

"So, how is it going here?" Daniel asked

"Perfect."I spoke with a smile

"You really want to be the queen?" He questioned me

"Um… yes, I want." I ensured him

I thought for a moment that why did he ask such an obvious question.

"That's what I thought." Daniel chuckled

For some time there was apparent stillness between us. I didn't utter a word.

"Don't you have any questions for me? I mean about my own personal life, et cetera." Daniel said

"I … don't…, you know…" I mumbled

"You talk the least amongst all the girls." He said

I thought that has he met all the girls. Was I the last one? I wanted to know where he talked to them and how did everyone reacted? Did he have the conversation in front of Maxon as that of Celeste? What about Marlee? What she said? Was I the only girl to whom he talked alone?

"So, how did you spend time with other girls?" I said

"It was actually fun spending time with all of you." Daniel said

I didn't want to talk to him; if Aspen could be here in place of him then I will never have to think of leaving his hand. And then suddenly I saw someone standing on my right. I turned and saw Aspen. He glared at me and I did back into his eyes. We stared continuously at each other. He stared as if he wanted to tell me something or talk to me.

"Do you know this guy?" Daniel asked while frowning

"What, no, how could I…." I was alarmed at the time and spoke instantly.

"No, don't worry. I just presumed that maybe he could be your friend because that guy had been staring at you from much time. I thought probably he knew about you." Daniel said

Was Aspen glancing at me all the time we've been here? No, I couldn't admit that. He is a dutiful person and he's got many other works to do. Besides, he won't ever do anything to risk both of us. I knew him pretty well. And I didn't believe in what he said about Aspen.

"I don't know about him, just that he is a guard. He perhaps did know me during the course of selection."I lied

"Hmmm, I see…." Daniel said

I glanced back at Aspen and he was no longer there and had vanished into the fort.

"I should go and check out for my maids. Excuse me, your majesty." I stripped off the conversation

Then, I ran towards my room and tried to get away from his sight as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

I was standing on my balcony staring down at guards and maids, who were doing their customary work. I didn't catch a sight of Aspen. Maxon, out of somewhere, emerged. He looked up at me and smiled. I tugged my ear as he glanced up at me. Then, he disappeared and in no time, he reached my room. He pulled me suddenly in a tight hug and said that he had to leave me for some days. I pulled myself away to gaze into his eyes and he looked cheerless.

"What's going on with you?" I was puzzled at the moment.

I could see his weak expressions which didn't let him come out with the central thing that disappointed him.

"I was just, um… " Maxon said.

"What Maxon? See if there is anything, you've got to tell me. Okay." I cupped his face in my hands and watched.

He looked at me and brought himself closer and then much closer enough to kiss me. I could sense that something depressed him. I wanted to know the reason but I didn't break the kiss, instead got lost in it. I felt like I was in heaven and wanted to stay there in his arms forever but what was exactly creating a hindrance for him. I closed my eyes and drew myself towards him. We were so close that nothing could come in between.

"Maxon, please don't." I cooled him down.

Then, someone came and stood at the threshold. I turned and saw Daniel. He looked displeased and in need for help.

"Daniel."I said.

"You betrayed me. You are a terrible person. I wish I'd never met you. I hate you, America, I hate you." He yelled at me.

I gently pushed Maxon away and I reached for Daniel who was already heartbroken. I thought why he is doing this because there wasn't anything between us. So, why was he depressed?

"Hey! What I did?" I uttered in disbelief.

"Don't do this to me, America. I need you…." He said miserably.

Then I could feel his voice fainting and he ran away and got vanished. I turned back and saw Maxon standing. I ran towards him and he vanished too. I tried to grab his shirt but nothing came in my grip except for air. Suddenly, everything disappeared, my room's window, then balcony, my bed, and there was nothing that surrounded me. I felt as if I was in vacuum and I couldn't see anything as it was pure black around me. I shouted and suddenly minute drops of water came up on me and I wiped them away….

"Wake up, America." Daniel said.

I woke up, oh god, this was my dream.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt tired and rubbed my eyes. I saw someone standing nearby. I knew who that could be.

"Maxon, don't play with me. I know you're here." I said giggling.

I turned and saw Maxon standing nearby. I stood and he pulled me in a close and tight hug. I felt a bit like my dream. But now, he was happy. I pulled myself back and stared at him.

"I think someone's getting busy, right." I teased him.

He smiled but said nothing. While he said this, I could feel that he was lost in my eyes and I didn't care about anything that happened around us.

"I want to spend time with you, dear." Maxon said.

He cupped my face in his hands.

"I also want to." I smiled.

He took my hand and we started moving along the foyer and headed towards the main door. Two guards opened the door as we reached the gate.

"I actually wanted to talk about something serious." Maxon said in a serious tone.

He held both of my hands and kissed them.

"What is it about?" I asked.

I felt him carrying a burden of something in his mind. He was not happy. He had expressions of worry.

"Darling, I want you to be safe." He spoke while bringing his face closer.

"Oh… you are talking about the rebels. Aren't you?" I said at last.

"See, you've got to be safe. It's about your life." Maxon said.

He was so much worried about me. I sometimes wondered did he worry about other girls too as he worried about me. I was glad that he was so much worried about me but on the other hand, I even wanted to assure him that it was okay….

"Don't worry. I can handle it." I said reassuring.

"There's something else I've got to know." Maxon hesitated.

I smiled and looked at Maxon who stared at the floor resisting my eye contact.

"What's that?" I asked calmly.

"Do you still need time? I mean, do you want to be my wife? Or you need to think." Maxon questioned.

The grave expressions that covered his face persuaded me more to answer his question and his eyes now were questioning mine. I wanted to tell him that he was the only one I loved and I cared for him the most but there was Aspen too. And I could never imagine a life without him. After all, he was my first love. How could I just let him slip away? I wanted to reveal each and everything inside me but all I could say was….

"Maxon…I think…." I stopped as someone came from behind.

Officer woodwork came running towards us. Maxon turned to have a look.

"Queen Amberly wants you in her meeting room, Lady America." He said.

"I am coming, officer." I replied.

I kissed Maxon gently on the cheek and started following officer Woodwork. I started pacing a bit fast than usual and I pondered if he will stop me….

"America…." Maxon said.

I instantly turned and he seemed weak against the intense sunlight that fell on his face. Officer Woodwork had gone till now. Once again, we both were alone. He came running towards me and pulled myself in. He was breathing heavily. His expressions were neither calm nor irritated. I knew he wanted to speak a lot but all he did was kiss me.

I reached Queen Amberly's chamber and there stood officer Woodwork, who was staring at Marlee. Marlee did stare for once and he gestured her for something. I didn't know what was going on between them. Marlee blushed and looked down on the floor. As I entered, Queen Amberly asked me to have my dinner. I went and sat beside Marlee who smiled at me. I kept thinking about Maxon all day long….


	8. Chapter 8

After the dinner, Queen Amberly went to her room and we all shifted to the women's common room. Celeste darted towards the couch and threw herself on the pile of magazines which she was fond of reading. Natalie went to sit on a nearby chair and got lost in a book. Elise went towards the cupboard and started turning things up and down. Marlee was not here.

"America, has Maxon talked to you, lately?" Kriss spoke distracting my stillness.

I turned and looked up at her curious face.

"No… not really." I said emphasizing.

I didn't know what came to my mind but I thought that probably I should not let out everything. Another thing that pushed me towards a lie was, maybe, I was the only one whom he met these days in private, because he was dealing with some important business. So, it'd be unfair, if I told the truth.

"That's what I thought…." Kriss said.

Was she investigating on me? Well, these days, I really couldn't rely on anyone, except Marlee. But, she also had not spoken to me for many days.

I went out to search for Marlee. Where would she be right now? I thought for once with Maxon…but, no, she won't.

I gazed over at the bracelet which Maxon gave me. He loved me like I was the only one in this world. With him, I used to get lost, and nothing during that time comes to my mind. Like this, no one had ever made me feel. Sometimes I even forgot about Aspen when I used to be with him. But, I needed a bit more time to over analyze the things.

Unexpectedly, my sandals slipped on the stairs and I was about to fall and that was when… somebody caught me.

"Be careful, Lady America." Aspen said.

He gently lifted me and I stood up. I kept staring at him but he didn't stare…not even for once. He kept going, ignoring my look.

"Aspen." I called out.

He turned and gave me a mild smile.

"Yes, lady … is there anything you need?" Aspen said.

I paced towards him with frustrated looks. His expressions signified that he wanted to get over with this.

"Aspen, what is this?" I whispered so nobody could hear us.

He looked back and forth to check and then, cupped my face in his hands.

"Mer, we can't talk in here like this. You go it. It's risky for both of us." He spoke.

"So, when are you free?" I asked.

"Tonight." He said grinning.

"It'll be fun." I said smiling.

Although, Maxon was coming to my mind but I wanted to talk to someone who could relieve me a bit. I waved to him and moved on my way. I was smiling on the way; thinking about Aspen and that was when I saw something….

Oh god, is this even possible….


	9. Chapter 9

I let out a short gasp.

I saw Marlee kissing Officer Woodwork. They both seemed so comfortable with each other. I could see that they were so much lost in each other that they didn't even care for what was happening out there. I mean, they were in a not-so-used passage but still, it was risky. And, as I suggested, I heard footsteps approaching.

What do I do now?

"Marlee." I shouted.

I did what my brain commanded me to. They both turned abruptly to face me and I ran towards them. I knew it was thoughtless but I didn't have a choice. This was the only thing that caught my attention.

"America, what are you…." I cut her off in between.

I went towards her and hugged her.

"Hey! Calm down. It was just to warn you guys. Somebody was approaching." I whispered in her ear while embracing.

She whispered back, "Oh! America."

I turned and saw the puzzling face of Officer Woodwork. I was pretty sure he didn't grasp a bit of it.

"Marlee, go on." I told her.

She nodded and gave an expression to woodwork which, I didn't understand. In a few minutes, a guard came and stood a few blocks ahead of us three.

"Queen Amberly needs to see you, Lady America and Lady Marlee." He said.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes." We both replied.

With this, he moved out of the place and I turned to Marlee. She was stressed all over and I could sense that. There was sweat all over her forehead.

"America, I just…I was mad." She was fully tensed.

"Hey, it's okay…no worries. Clear." I said lifting her face by the chin.

She gave me a frail smile.

"What if, we would have been caught?" she spoke as her eyes welled up with tears.

I pulled her in a tight hug, brushing her back.

"It's okay, sweetie. Nothing is going to happen like that. I won't let anything happen." I murmured.

She was losing hopes and I never wanted it to happen.

"Marlee, don't worry. We'll be together…always." Officer Woodwork spoke in the middle.

Marlee turned to face him and they both hugged each other for a while. I knew it wasn't safe but I just couldn't stop it from happening. Then, Marlee and I walked towards the meeting room where Queen Amberly had been waiting for both of us.

We were already late. Celeste was showing a lot of attitude when we advanced. I wondered what could be the cause behind it.

"You are welcome, Lady Marlee and Lady America. Come stand in the queue." She invited us.

We paced forward to join the queue. And that was when she started with her speech….

"So, I've invited all of you for a congregation which is going to be held in our palace. You are going to play an essential part in this. In this gathering, all the elite people of Ilea will be invited and the members of the palace would, of course, be there to judge you." She spoke.

"Judging…for what?" Natalie asked.

"There is going to be a Waltz dance competition."

"Cool…." Kriss spoke trying to sound playful.

Bu this was literally a headache for me. I didn't know anything about which she told us. I mean the dance. I wasn't familiar with the basics also. How was I going to perform in there, in front of thousands of spectators?

This was going to be pretty hard and pretty pathetic too.

"But…but what about our basics and practice…." I stammered.

"Don't worry sweetheart. We'll appoint a tutor for all of you." The Queen spoke.

I sighed. Although it was going to be difficult but I was extremely excited. Maybe I could handle it well, with a tutor.


	10. Chapter 10

After that, we went to our rooms and got refreshed and in that time, we got ready because the tutors were going to arrive in the proceeding hours.

"You have to hurry, miss" Anne cried.

"For what, have they arrived?" I asked shockingly.

"I don't know for sure, but perhaps, they are here."

"Okay, please do me a favor." I said.

"What is that miss?" Mary asked.

"Go and check if my tutor has arrived" I requested.

Mary went on to check if my tutor is here and she returned in about ten minutes.

"Miss, all the girls are standing in the room with the queen. You must probably hurry." Mary said.

She was panting and was finding it a bit difficult to catch her breath.

"Ok." I replied.

I went down hastily with my regular bellies which I was wearing in the room. I ran so fast that I nearly tripped some stairs in the middle. There wasn't any time to change. My dress was also quite simple. When I reached there, I saw all of them well dressed in classy dresses and I regretted for getting late again. It seemed as if all of them were waiting just for me.

"Forgive me, your majesty." I apologized.

"It's all right, America. We were just waiting for you." She said smiling.

She was not just a good queen but really a sympathetic and kind person too.

Then she told all of us to follow her and she took us in a grand entrance. That hall was dimly lighted with some lamps situated at the corners of its walls. I tried to look around but I didn't see anybody standing.

"Where are the tutors, Queen?" I asked.

"They are just coming." Queen replied

I observed the room wholly and I saw that the chamber was mostly empty. The room was quite big with just one set of couch and that didn't affect the enormous space in that hall. The paint on the walls was also faint. It looked like faded golden. In front there was a massive gateway.

"Here they come." Queen Amberly stated.

Five men came out of that door and stood in front of us. Queen Amberly moved a bit towards them and introduced all of them to us.

"Girls, these are your tutors. They are familiar with the palace and are actually like the members. They are reliable and intellectual people." Queen Amberly said.

"So, let's begin up. Celeste, your tutor is Mr. Derek. Go on, he will lead you to the practice area. Kriss, you may proceed with Mr. Shane. Natalie, you follow Mr. Stephan. Elise, your tutor is Mr. Sean. Mr. Robert is your tutor, Marlee. And finally America, go to Mr. Carl." Queen Amberly explained.

We all introduced ourselves to our tutors and I followed my tutor who was, Mr. Carl. I didn't talk to him in the midway. These all tutors seemed peaceful. I didn't know who the best of them was.

The practice area was somewhere underground. I have never discovered this area in the palace. Maxon also never brought me here. I thought for a moment that if Marlee will also practice here then Officer Woodwork will have little problem in finding her. I giggled inside my head. The dance, by the way seemed really exciting. I wanted to discuss about it to Maxon. I wanted the practice to start soon….


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys, I want to thank all of you who reviewed my story and motivated me all the way long. I want to say thanks to all those who have read my story and are still reading. It's in my passion to write stories and actually, I am working on a novel solely written by me which is The Kole Chronicles. I will publish it once I finish the novel. I am fond of writing novels. Recently, I am helping in a novel in which my father is playing a much greater role is "Journey through the ages: in the past."**_

 _ **Once again, thank you friends because you all are the motive by which I've been driven so much, to work on fan fiction….**_

 _ **So, let's start up with the story:**_

I followed Mr. Carl, who headed towards a room. That room was quite large. I entered the room and there was no couch, no table, no paintings, and no decorative element, just an ample of empty space for us to practice in it. He walked in front of me and reached to the heart of the room. At the centre, there was some sort of loop drawn on the floor. The floor was wooden with pale shades. It was a bit cool here but I liked the way it all was set. I removed my sandals and kept my bare feet on the wooden floor. It felt so revitalizing to do that. I walked up to Mr. Carl, who was already geared up for the dance. He hasn't spoken a word to me from the time we've been walking from that room up till here. I wondered what I should call him.

"Let's begin up. America… is it?" he ensured.

"Yes." I assured him.

"See, I am not here to perform formalities. I am here to make you dance like a dexterous person. To say the least, forget about all the formalities. You may call me just Carl." He said frankly.

This was so good of him. It would really be eccentric to call someone Mr. again and again and as we have to practice a lot together.

"Yeah." I said.

"Shall we begin up with our practice or you need today as a break." He asked.

"No, it's fine. We can start today, if you feel it to be right." I said tirelessly.

"Brilliant, this is what I want in people. I like to teach those people who show interest and are not boring. You get it. Try not being that kind." He said.

This teacher seemed a bit more frank than usual or perhaps he was not light hearted. He spoke truth and believed in hard work. It was a good quality but a unique one in any kind of person.


	12. Chapter 12

"First, let me tell you something about Waltz….

Waltz is a smooth dance and is characterized primarily by its rise & fall action. The shoulders move smoothly, parallel with the floor, not up and down. The head should turn in the direction of the turn. The American Waltz is similar to the International style except it has both open and closed dance positions. This allows the American style dancer a unique freedom of expression, including the ability to showcase character and theatrical presentation. This was all." He said.

"It seems to be interesting." I said with my eyes glittering.

"Then, come on. First position…" he spoke.

I felt a bit nervous but somewhere I knew it that I was doing it for Maxon so, I built up my confidence and moved towards Carl in order to grab my position.

"Man and lady stand in front of each other in body contact, slightly offset to the left, with lady's middle connected to the man's right front. The lady's feet should be positioned slightly behind the man's." He said while positioning himself.

He took my hand while speaking and we came closer and as he said a little offset to the left. He wasn't at all nervous. Perhaps, this was the quality of a professional dancer. With light background music we began our dance. I tripped on him a few times because I used to get lost in the memories of Aspen and Maxon. How Aspen and I used to dance in our tree house. He used to hold my waist and we were much closer than the usual dance position. It was all so fun. Maxon and I danced on the Halloween party where he made me wait for a while longer but what he did took away all my sorrows and complaints. He said, "I wanted to spend the rest of the evening with you, so, I saved the last one for you." He has said so many things to me and the sensation of which I used to feel now also.

The dance was overall fine. I think I did a great job in one day. After an hour, the class was ended. Mr. Carl went up his way and I ran towards the stairway up to my room and accidently the hem of my gown got trapped into something. I wasn't aware so, I kept running. Suddenly, I stepped on a stair and my gown got perfectly caught in the thing and even got tighter. I stepped and was about to fall when someone came from behind and grabbed me. I closed my eyes tight as I was about to fall.

"It's okay, dear." The voice spoke.

"Thank god." I uttered.

As I opened my eyes, I was horror-struck by what I saw….

Daniel stood in front of me holding me as if he will never let me go. It was kind of turning into cuddle. For some time, I stood there in his arms which felt extremely muscular but at the same time, gentle over me body and his arms seemed like a protective shield for me. His hands reached my upper back and waist. For a longer time, we stood there, I was actually frozen. My lips were parted and my eyes fixed at something where they shouldn't be. I couldn't describe how I felt at the moment. Neither was I nervous, nor afraid of being caught in somebody's arms other than Maxon. The reality for me was a bit like illusion. Suddenly, I felt him coming closer to me. I could feel his warm breathe over my cold face. There was a bit space between us, because of which I felt comfortable. But, he was soon going to end it, maybe. He lifted me, more and more towards him. I felt my heart thumping inside my chest and I felt as if my chest will explode. I couldn't take it anymore. No, was he going to kiss me. Oh god! Not right now. This was not the time. I was sweating all over and I wanted time alone. He smirked at me and brought me in. A great wave of cold breeze came over us and energized both of our minds. My hair came on my forehead and he gently swiped them away. Suddenly, a guard came from behind and disturbed this moment….

"Your majesty, Queen Amberly needs to see you." The guard spoke.

"You may leave." Daniel said to the guard in a bit irritating manner as he spoiled our precious moment together.

He then gently let me go of his grasp and I stood there lowering my head down with shame. He turned to guard and gestured him to go.

"We will meet again…sometime. I need to go." He said to me.

He took my hand gently and kissed it. I kept staring at my hand even when he went away.

I sat down there on the stair kept thinking about the moment and recalling it again and again. I felt a tingling sensation in my heart and suddenly a smile spread on my lips. I laughed at my own craziness that how my heart was thumping against my chest when he held me tight in his arms. I kept sitting there like that with nothing to pass my time but my recent memory….


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey! What's up? Why are you here?" A voice called from behind.

I turned and saw Maxon standing beside me. I looked up at him. He seemed a bit perplexed and was continuously staring at me. I knew he wanted to know why I was here….

"It's um… I was just…catching up on you…." I spoke hesitantly.

"Oh! Great…. So what is that exactly for which you wanted to check on me?" he said.

I couldn't really answer his question because I was still thinking about Daniel. His thoughts were not letting me go away. It was like his thoughts were holding me back…back from everything. I felt a bit guilty, though, for not telling Maxon about what happened between me and Daniel. Well, I convinced my mind with this reason that I did nothing wrong in my perspective. Perhaps, Daniel didn't mean or thought anything like that and it was just my mind which was making this whole story up. I couldn't let out something which not only poses a great problem for me but for Daniel too. One more thing was that, the competition was getting tougher and I didn't want to lose my grip on Maxon and I loved him with all my heart and there was no one who can take his place in my heart. Maxon's love for me was totally pure and I knew one thing that he loved me truly and would never do anything to hurt me, so, I must do the same for him. I won't get in any trap. Maybe this is my love test of winning Maxon's heart, planned by god. I don't want to fail this.

"America, I asked you something." He spoke a bit louder.

"Yeah, it was just…I wanted to see you." I spoke instantly as he disturbed and brought me back in reality.

He bent down to kiss me on the cheek and lifted me up. I started to face him. I saw that his eyes were totally pure and I didn't saw any kind of guilt or betray in there. He instantly pulled me in a hug.

"If there's anything hurting you or being a hindrance in your life. Just let me know, love." He spoke and patted on my back very gently as if he barely touched me.

"Of course." I whispered in his ear.

We stood there for some time, I liked there…staying locked up in his arms. I wanted to stay like this, forever. He was the one I was meant to be with. Yeah, Aspen was there, too. I can't actually forget him. He gave me a lot of love, too.

After sometime, he let me go. I looked at him and blushed. He looked at me with his eyes squinting a bit. I remembered one thing from a love story which I've read recently and that was….

 _If a girl is in love, then you can see it in her smile and when a boy is in love, you can see it in his EYES…._

Oh my god…he didn't knew how I felt at the moment. It was just incredible, while he held me by my waist and then after sometime, we went on our ways and I entered my room. I was very delighted. But, as I entered, I found my maids panicking. I saw them hiding something instantly as I got there.

"Hey! What's that? Are you doing something illegal?" I asked worriedly.

Mary chuckled and they all exchanged glances.

"No miss…it's nothing." Anne spoke.

"Well, then, its fine."I spoke.

I stood there at the window thinking about all that happened to me today. I didn't at all want to bring the thoughts of Daniel into my mind again. I thought about Maxon for a while and our sweet hug. Then, a thing got in my mind that as I tried harder not to think about Daniel…he and his memories got entry into my mind more easily. It was only making things worse. I looked out the window but it seemed as if I didn't notice anything, since the time I stood here, after I came back from Maxon. I knew what it was. I needed to get over it. Daniel was coming in mind…and I just couldn't think of anything else….

Oh god…my mind was getting worse… I got a headache too, afterwards. I couldn't sleep at night; I fell on the corridor and in my dance class. Was he in love with me? No…not really. There must be some girl in his life too. Why would he love me?

I think I lost my ability to concentrate. It was his entire fault. But, maybe it wasn't because it was my mind which couldn't handle his thoughts and probably had been obsessed with it. No, this wasn't normal. This headache didn't leave me for weeks and it got even worse with increasing time. Marlee asked me several times about what was happening to me but all I could say was….

"It's fine. I am just a bit…um...tired." I said.

I also didn't meet Maxon while that time….

One day, at night, I woke up from my bed and saw that all the lights were gone in the palace. I couldn't sleep so; I thought to have a nap for a while. I ran for the gardens and the guard was sleeping. It was good luck; otherwise, they won't have let me outside in the dark. I stepped gently out of the palace and the cold breeze of the night stroked me and I closed my eyes in that pleasant night weather. I opened up my arms and felt like I was in space. There was no fear of falling….

I opened my mouth but didn't utter a word. Then a little bit more, gush of wind surrounded me and I felt like I was somewhere else, away from all these tensions and all….

After some time, I felt the gush of wind become tighter and I felt my whole body shudder and I felt a sensation in my heart. When I opened my eyes, I saw two large blue eyes….

I instantly backed away….

"Whoa! I am not hurting you." He spoke.

"How did you touch me, Daniel?" I spoke irritably.

My wind got in my eyes and automatically they got poured up with tears. I couldn't see but imagine that they must be shinning in the moon light. All I could see was the image of a blurred man coming towards me. He cupped my face in his hands.

"Hey! I don't want to hurt you. You get that and you don't need to be afraid of me. Never." He spoke bringing his lips closer to mine but still, maintain a distance.

"Yeah…I know." I spoke softly.

I sometimes imagined that how this guy could be so open with me. I mean, he wasn't my boyfriend. And he also knew that I was here for Maxon and not him. Probably, he acted with every girl as he did with me….


	14. Chapter 14

"Cool down…just look at me." He stood there in front of me cupping my face in his hands.

I nodded. He soon took his hands and a few steps back. I felt more comfortable now. I went towards the fence and he came following me and stood by my side.

"Hey! You aren't sleeping?" he asked me and then, he looked at me with his intense eyes.

It seemed as if he knew the answer but still, he wanted to hear it from me. He gave a small wink. It seemed as if he wanted to come closer but was maintaining space so that I may feel comfortable. He seemed very careful now….

"Um…I just needed to hang out." I lied.

"Hang out…Is it? At 2 am. Hey, I am not an idiot…you get that." He giggled and I chuckled too, with him.

I didn't notice that I laughed after a long time. He looked at me with great wonder in his eyes and kept looking at me while I laughed. I couldn't surmise what he may be thinking. He lips soon turned into a smile. Then, he turned his head forward at the scene.

"Yeah…nobody hangs out at this time…. You must be thinking I am insane." I chuckled again.

He kept smiling.

"So, what's that?" he asked while looking at me again.

I thought for a second that should I tell him about everything that has been occurring to me lately. But if I told him that couldn't even think of anything but him, I couldn't sleep, couldn't dream and nothing is left, is he going to think that I am mad? I just couldn't ask him directly. We haven't talked much and I couldn't tell him this thing. It seemed not right at the moment. I tried to change the topic, somehow.

"Have you ever been in love?" I blurted out.

After asking I regretted that why did I ask this. What was he going to say? But, now I had to be prepared for that. I tried to hide my face but he stood there staring at me with complete determination. I couldn't take my eyes off. I saw him coming towards me…closer…closer. And finally, there I stood, standing about just an inch away from him. He looked at me.

"No." he said and instantly turned.

I could feel my face burning hot when he got closer. Well, I didn't expect this. He abruptly backed away. What the hell! He didn't spoke the truth. Liar! Liar!

"What about you?" he asked.

I instantly remembered Maxon but there was Aspen too. But, right now, more than ever, I was so much consumed in that lovely night with him that I didn't think of them. I didn't know he loved me or not. But, that night, I felt so many times my heart beats racing that I just couldn't have felt that with anyone. Hearing just his voice shook my heart.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he kissed me gently on the cheek and then on the lips. It was a warm and gentle kiss and he closed his eyes while doing that. His love was something that totally CONSUMED me. I never felt like this with anyone. He was super special for me. I drew him more closely by his neck and I dug my fingers in his hair. His hair felt soft. Although, it was a bit cold out here but he seemed to bring me closer to his warmth, so much that I didn't feel that cold breeze. I felt for a moment that we were in something like a hot bath. Yeah…I wanted to be with him in such wonderful place. This guy made me feel amazing. When Maxon hugged me, I could feel it to be nicer than anybody else but with Daniel, I felt like I was completely myself. We were so close that I felt him to be my own part and I could feel his heart thumping against my chest. He felt the same as that of me.

"Hey! Where are you lost?" he broke my sweet dream that was going inside my head.

I felt so shattered after I came back to reality.

"I asked you something? What are you thinking about?" he asked again, this time a bit louder.

"Yeah...No…I've never been in love." I spoke.

"Is that really true?" He was suspicious now.

"So, you don't believe me, right?" I asked.

"No…I guess…." He teased me.

"Can you give me the reason?" I asked smiling at him.

"Whenever I see you…I feel something wild in you. When I look in your eyes, I see that you love a person, a single one. Yeah, there could be distractions in the way. But you have got the right man, I guess. I couldn't suspect who that lucky guy is but I am a specialist in these cases. You get that and I can tell by looking into somebody's eyes. After staring into your eyes hard, I knew that you are surely in love with someone. But who that lucky guy is? This is the only mystery left."

He spoke.

His hand accidentally touched mine while he was backing away and I got jolted again. This tremble was because of the cold night and his warmth, both. He looked at me worriedly.

"Are you feeling cold? Yeah, of course you would be. How stupid of me. Your body is cold too." He spoke and touched my head again giving me that sensation.

"No, it's fine." I spoke.

"Hey! Take this." He spoke instantly and he looked anxious.

I took the coat and couldn't stop myself gazing at his beautifully sculpted chest. He was wearing black shirt and the sleeves were folded up to the elbows. His arms were so muscular and seemed so strong. His biceps seemed to bulge out of the shirt. It made creases on the upper part of the shirt. It fitted him perfectly. He looked totally awesome in the moonlight with his black shirt put on. His dark hair fell on his pale face. I took the coat from his hand. In his coat I felt his own scent lurking on my body. I felt like he was holding me again. I wrapped it around me more tightly….


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, sit here. I want you to be comfortable." He spoke.

"Sure." I said.

He took my hand in his and looked at me as if we were meeting for the last time. His grip began to tighten. I don't know what was going on in his mind.

"Is there some kind of…meeting or festival in the coming week?" He asked.

"Absolutely…there is." I replied.

"So, um…what's in that ceremony or whatever it is?" He spoke.

"We girls are going to perform Waltz ball room dance…. I don't know about the rest. The queen told us that all the village people are going to attend the meeting. Probably, this is kind of a test for all the girls... to win Maxon's heart." I said.

"What? You all are going to perform Waltz…ball room dance. Is that true?" he was surprised.

"Yeah, we are going to…." I spoke smiling at him. I could feel myself blush too. I thought if he was able to sense it or not.

"I'd love to watch you…." He spoke and smiled at me. He paused and studied my face.

"I mean, I'd love to watch you all dance. It's going to be fantastic." He added.

We were standing in a place from where the window of some room could be seen. I saw the lights turn on inside that room. So, I thought in my mind that probably I should leave.

"Hey…Daniel, I think…um…I should go to sleep. It was nice meeting you. We will meet again." I said.

"Okay…but promise me that we will….I mean, you seem kind of stressed and busy." He spoke staring hard into my eyes as if I was going on some life risking mission and he would probably never see me back. His eye contact was not letting me leave him and he was holding my hand also and I just couldn't ask him to let go of me.

"Yeah…of course, we will." I said.

I didn't realize that when I said this I had reached so close to him that I could feel him breathe and I could see a tint of nervousness flashing in his eyes. He abruptly left his tight grip on my hand and I felt cold winds clashing through the sweat accumulated by his grip on my hand.

I backed away immediately and started to leave.

"Hey…." He spoke from behind.

"Yes." I said turning my head towards him and I could see that his forehead was strained while I was leaving.

"This is our spot. Okay…." He said smiling.

"Oh...cool." I chuckled.

He was happy to see that I was delighted. I couldn't help it and when I was out of his sight, I kept smiling. I didn't notice where I was going and I kept moving. When I saw up on the stairs I saw Marlee sitting on a stair which was a bit height above me. I ran for her.

"Hey, aren't you sleeping?" I asked.

She looked at me feebly as if she hasn't slept for months. All she did was staring and she didn't utter a single word.

"Hey…America….your maids probably are waiting for you. You may go. After all, tomorrow is your special day." She said weakly.

She was frustrated. What could be the reason? Did Maxon eliminate her? No...This wasn't possible? And if it were so, she wouldn't be so sad about it because she loved….

"Hey…Marlee, you can tell me if there is something, okay." I sympathized with her.

She seemed frustrated but I knew that something terrible has happened that was tearing her apart. I have got to solve her problem. In a moment, her eyes got poured up with tears and she started weeping. I moved to grab her because she was sitting on the floor. It seemed like her legs couldn't bear anymore burden. She was weeping so hard that I thought probably someone may come outside and make it a kind of drama thing, which I didn't want. So, I quietly took her to my room. My maids were asleep and the lights were off too.

"Hey…Marlee..! Hey, you've got to tell me. Please…Marlee." I pleaded.

I lifted her face from the chin and she looked at me miserably. At that moment I wanted to dumb that person whoever did this to her. She was crying nonstop. She suddenly pulled me in a hug and I embraced her back.

"Hey...hey…It's okay." I whispered.

"I …I…um…." She stammered.

"Yes…Marlee…you what?" I asked.

"I broke up with Woodwork." She spoke.

"What? How and when? What did he say? Did he do something?" I asked.

She was crying so much that her voice was getting deep and vague with every sentence.

"I saw him…with…." She said.

"What Marlee? See…I know this is hard but you have to say. I know that you are strong and you can do this." I said.

"Kriss" she said.

"What…no…this is impossible. As far as I know, Kriss is pathetically in love with Maxon. She won't ever do anything like this which would bring down her image in front of Maxon. If it were Celeste or any other girl, I could consider it for a minute. But, her..." I explained to her.

"I saw it with my own eyes, America." She spoke a bit louder to make me believe.

"Okay…I get it." I spoke just in case….

"America, happy birthday." She said wiping her tears from the cheek.

"Oh my god…. I really forgot about it. You remembered it." I said astonishingly.

"Yeah…how could I forget this?" she giggled.

Unexpectedly, the lights came on. My maids stared at us. I saw the clock and it was 6 am. I didn't believe I had spent so much time talking to Daniel. With Marlee, it would've been hardly fifteen minutes.

"Happy birthday, miss. Look, what we got for you." They all said.

"And so, what is that?" I pointed to the shinning box kept on the table in front of them.

"Look by yourself." Lucy spoke.

"Okay." I said.

I opened the packet and I saw….


	16. Chapter 16

There was a beautiful dress in front of me which came out of that packet which my maids gave me. It was completely astounding. I let out a short gasp which dazzled me from head to toe. I touched the soft fabric of the blue hued dress which felt like fur to my finger tips. A smile appeared on my face when I took it in front of the mirror and observed it laying lifelessly on my shoulders and hanging down my body. I turned to my maids and they cheered together. I saw Marlee and she was smiling at me. I was really glad to see her smile. I knew she wasn't delighted from inside but, at least, for some time she forgot.

"Hey... Marlee, would you come with me for a short walk outside the palace. I think the weather is pleasant today." I asked her.

"Of course, America." She smiled at me.

I was so contented to get such a good friend. I knew she wanted to be alone, but she really never did refuse for anything that I asked. I have never seen such an amazing person. Yeah, of course, I shouldn't forget Maxon and Aspen too. I still thought that I was missing someone.

"So, I need you to be ready in half an hour. We'll meet outside the corridor." I said.

She nodded and stood up. Whenever we used to say bye, she used to hug me but this time, she walked on. I knew she was upset. I didn't even want my maids to suspect anything about what was going on with her.

"Miss, you look good today. Let's make you perfect. We'll need just a bit of time. We promise we will finish this up in twenty minutes or probably less. You just need to wear this dress and then leave the whole thing for us. Don't worry for anything." Lucy said.

"No, Lucy. There isn't much time and you all know that no party is going to be held. So, for what do I get dressed up? I mean, I love this dress. It's no less than Cinderella's but the main problem is that…I want to save it for some big occasion." I said.

Really, the dress was awesome and breathtaking. If I tell the truth, I have never seen so beautiful dress before. But, it didn't seem so comfortable and this was the reason why I gave an excuse to my maids. I didn't want to break their heart. And I too, wanted to save it for some big occasion. I was pretty sure, Celeste would be jealous if she saw me in this dress. In my opinion, the dress was so much good that it seemed too much for a normal birthday party and there wasn't going to be any party.

"Please miss, we beg you. I bet that we will get you more beautiful dresses than this one. You don't need to save it. Not until, we are here." Mary said.

I looked at their sad faces and I didn't want to let them down but….

"Please wear it miss. I want to see you glowing in this pretty dress. You will be our new Cinderella." Anne said.

We all chuckled.

"Miss, you have to wear it. Please wear it for Prince Maxon. I am sure he would fall apart when he will see you in this dress. Or at least, wear it for us." Lucy spoke.

"It's okay. You don't need to request that much. So, let's get started. What comes first?" I said.

"Miss, first we need you to take a hot shower bath and that should not take more than fifteen minutes. Once you come out, we will tell you the next steps. Till the time, you take the bath, me, lucy and Mary will have everything set in place." Anne said.

I walked to my shower room and steamed it. Then I got into my bath tub and took the shower gel. I opened the lid and did everything hastily in order to fit my schedule in thirty minutes. Lying in my bathtub, I couldn't think of anything, except, but Marlee. Oh god, I felt so sorry for her. Suddenly, Daniel came to my mind and I started smiling automatically. It was pathetic to do that. It was my good luck that I was alone. What would I do when I will go for a stroll with Marlee and the smile appears again? No, America, you've got to control it. Handle it this way, or another. Maxon and Aspen will consider me a fool, I am pretty sure of it. I rubbed the loofah gently on my arms and over to my shoulders. I felt a tickle inside of my heart and remembered Daniel. I remembered when he held me in his strong arms when I was about to fall from the stairs. Does he feel the same when he holds me quite tight? God, I need to know what is inside his heart. Well, he seems kind of cool all the time and doesn't worry much as much as I know him. I kept looking at him idiotically. Am I just going mad for him? No, I don't have to. Yes, I have to stop myself from going astray. Only Maxon is in my life and Aspen. Nobody else is going to enter. Not ever….

I came out and rubbed the towel. After wearing the clothes, I came out of the shower room. My maids weren't there and the room was quite empty. I felt as if I was in some thrilling movie. My hairs were damp from the steamed shower and I swished them from side to side. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. There were only fifteen minutes left. What were my maids doing? I called out for Anne, Mary and Lucy but no one came out. I waited some time for them but they didn't arrive, so, I thought to get ready on my own. I tried to find the comb but it wasn't here. I went forward towards my cupboard.

I opened the cupboard and there were all my clothes hanging. I really couldn't find the comb. I scattered thing to find it and in this moment I felt something touching my hand and in all these kind of sensations, only one person comes to mind, with whom I was obsessed these days. I felt someone pulling my hand.

"No…no…Daniel don't." I uttered.

"What happened, miss." I heard someone else. Oh god, it was Lucy. She was playing with me.

"Nothing. Now, will you get me ready?"I asked.

"First, tell me, why you said Daniel? I mean, do you just keep thinking about…." she asked but was interrupted by Anne.

"Shut up…Lucy. Don't." she reprimanded her playfully.

"No, it's not like what you are thinking." I said.

I knew that I was smiling and I couldn't help it.

"But I didn't say that I was thinking anything at all." They all giggled.

"And what's with that sweet smile on your face." Mary said and chuckled.

They exchanged looks with each other and broke out in a laugh when they finally settled their eyes on me.

Oh god… now, they will start suspecting me. I didn't want this. I didn't actually want anyone to know that things have gone a bit strange and a little weird between me and Daniel.

"No…I um…you know, when I used to talk to him…." I spoke but they interrupted.

"Who, miss?" They all teased. I made an irritated face. There was nothing inside of me which got hurt due to their teasing. Instead, I liked it….and I couldn't help myself from smiling.

"I mean, he used to, kind of, you know, scare the hell out of me. He is a specialist in that field." I spoke.

They all giggled.

"We are just kidding. You know that it isn't like this, so why do you care?" Mary said playfully. She nudged Lucy who stood beside her. They both exchanged looks and grinned.

"I really don't care and why would I care? I mean…." I spoke.

"Yeah, miss…we know what you mean…by your heart." They giggled again.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Everybody stopped laughing and their face turned as pale as the dead.

"I told you to get me ready but none of you listened to me. Now, Marlee has come and I am standing here like an idiot." I spoke a bit louder.

They all lowered their heads towards the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

"Now get me ready." I said.

Lucy said, "Miss, you may settle down."

I sat down in front of the mirror. Lucy asked me to close my eyes gently so, she could apply the eye liner easily. I sat there quietly and at that time, I heard someone giggle. I recognized the voice and it was Lucy.

"Hey…Lucy, you better not laugh and concentrate on your work. And tell me when you're done. I need to open my eyes." I said.

"Yes, miss." She replied.

I heard them chuckling again but I tried to ignore them.

I sat there quietly and I felt my cheek brush a little with some kind of soft fur.

"What is this, Lucy?" I asked.

"Miss, I have to apply a tint of blush to your cheeks. It will make your cheeks glow." She spoke.

I heard the giggle after that. I knew Mary and Anne would be laughing. But, why were they actually laughing. I mean, what was so funny. Was Lucy just playing with me? No…this can't be happening. I knew she was a good maid and no…she won't play a prank with me. Probably Mary and Anne would be discussing about some of their personal issue. I felt peace within myself when my eyes were closed. I remembered him again. I wanted to shove him and his memories out of my mind but I really couldn't do that. He kept on coming….

"Lucy, why are you taking so much time?" I asked.

"It's just complete, miss, just one second." She spoke

"Hey…Lucy, where are Mary and Anne?" I asked.

I actually wanted to ask her something. There were a lot of questions that were building up in my mind. I needed solutions to all of them.

"Miss, they are near the cupboard." She spoke.

"Can they hear us talking?" I asked.

"No, miss…I don't think so. They are so much engrossed in their own business and they pretty far also." She spoke.

I knew what could be the distance between us and it could be okay if I asked Lucy something because they both couldn't hear me.

"Hey…can I…um… ask you something?" I spoke hesitantly.

"Of course, miss and I swear that I won't let any of it out." She spoke with confidence.

"No…um…it's fine. I just…I …um…wanted to ask you about earlier." I asked.

"I can't understand, miss. What is it exactly about?" she asked.

So, now she wanted me to over simplify it. Okay…I'll do it. In my opinion, I was a strong girl and I could easily express the questions and feelings of my heart.

"Let's be straight. Do you really think that I have feelings for Daniel?" I blurted out finally.

There was a moment of silence. The giggling stopped too. I couldn't understand what could be going on.

"Hey…Lucy, why aren't you saying anything? Can I open my eyes? Are you done with the eye liner thing?" I asked

"No, miss, not right now. I am just finishing it." she spoke.

"You didn't answer my question." I reminded her.

"Oh…yeah, I mean, I don't…think…." She stammered.

"Oh…Miss, do you really like him really?" I heard a voice from behind.

My heartbeat started racing. I felt my heart thumping hard against my chest. I can't control myself.

OH MY GOD….!

This was….

Daniel…What the hell…!

I opened my eyes and looked in front of me. There was a mirror and I saw the reflection of Daniel. No…gods…please reverse it. I haven't felt so bad in the recent times. I felt so impatient that I just couldn't control myself. I wanted hide my face in something. I am pretty sure it would've been Daniel when we all heard the knock on the door. I wish, I could just turn back the time. Why did he…? What could he be thinking of me? I didn't even have the courage to look him in the eye. I instantly turned without looking at anyone and without giving any expression; I went out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey…! America, please stop." I saw Marlee coming. She called me but I made an excuse and ran towards the gardens. I didn't want to meet Maxon or Aspen, at least, not now. It was the worst time in which I could meet them. Gardens were the only place where I could be alone. Earlier, I was thinking that I would go up to Maxon and aspen on my birthday. I will show them how I was looking, perhaps, to Daniel also. But, what will happen now? Everything was ruined. I knew he was coming after me but I didn't want to stop. I kept going….

There come a time in which the gardens were out of space and I couldn't go any further.

"America, please…wait, I want to tell you something." He was panting.

"There is nothing like that…okay." I spoke.

"I know, America. I know. But for once, just listen to me" He spoke.

"Look, I know that it's not your fault but I just can't... I can't talk to you." I said.

"Why? What's my fault in that? You shouldn't do this…." He spoke sadly.

I knew how he'd be feeling but I just cannot face him. I didn't have the courage. While talking, I didn't even look at him directly.

"I don't feel anything for you…." I spoke and began to turn.

I was totally shattered but what could have I said at the moment to make him believe. I loved him or not, this was a dilemma for me. Yeah, I used to feel some unique sensation for him which only and only belongs to him but that doesn't mean that I am going to express it in front of him.

I began to leave but he grabbed my shoulder and turned myself towards him. I knew that he was looking at me but I wasn't brave enough to talk to him.

"Hey…look at me. At least, talk to me. It's not right what you doing." He spoke like he was shattered too.

I just stood there staring down at the grass. I remembered the day when Maxon brought me here and I…slapped him. That was awful. For once I thought that probably this time again I am doing such kind of mistake. Am I repeating the past? Oh god…I was in dilemma….

No, I should go because Maxon is the one and he is the reason why I am here. That's it.

"Look at me, America." He spoke.

I didn't look up to him.

"Hey…please." He spoke but I turned again and I walked towards the palace.

This time he didn't come to stop me. I didn't even turn once to glance at where he was. I felt so ridiculous that I wanted to go home. I couldn't stop my tears coming out and I ran towards my room so that nobody could catch me in this situation.

I opened the door and I was glad that no one was here, not even my maids. I ran towards my bed and threw myself on a pile of soft cushions laid over there. I kept lying there and cried myself out.

The day went very bad for me but the most hurting feeling was that now I won't be able to feel that amazing and wonderful sensation that makes my heart race through all over my body. All the precious moments that I had spent with Daniel were now…painful, hurting and gone forever.

I couldn't stop myself from crying. The pillow on which I buried my head was fully wet. I didn't even care if someone knocks on the door and I had to wash my face to greet them because all I did care at that moment was HIM…just him.

I kept thinking about what he might be feeling right now. I didn't want to say anything that I spoke to him. Instead, I wanted to hold his hand and hug him so tightly that we won't ever fall apart. Now, I didn't even want to meet Maxon or Aspen. A thought came in my mind over and over that if I don't even prefer anybody above him then, probably he is the one I want. I never felt like dying but right now I felt the same. Like somebody came and ripped my heart out. I should just go and talk to him. Like this, I won't be able to survive. Maybe, we can talk like before. Yeah, I should just go and tell him that my maids were just teasing me…no, but he won't believe and think that I do love him. I wanted to a break but all I got was stress….

"Miss…." Lucy knocked on the door.

"Yes." I spoke.

I went to open the door.

"You have to go…. It's urgent. Queen Amberly needs to see you." She spoke.

I nodded and went towards the washroom to wash my face. With every splash of hot water, I remembered him. He came to my mind without any cause. I didn't even have any of his belongings but it was like…magic. I looked at my face in the mirror and I felt a feeling of hurt for myself. I tried to push my thoughts away and went to her room.

"Your majesty, do you want me here?" I asked.

There was no one except me. I thought what was exactly for which she wanted to talk to me. Was it about Daniel? Has someone reported it to her? Probably she saw on her own. Or maybe Daniel did this….

"I wanted to ask you about your Waltz dance practice. How many classes have you attended until now? I wanted to remind you about the ceremony. It's tomorrow." she said.

"Maybe 6 or 7 classes." I said.

"Are you ready? If you want you can have your special class today because tomorrow is the ceremony." She said.

"Okay." I spoke.

Then, after this short conversation, I went to Mr. Carl and got my basics revised along with some special dance moves.

"I think you are ready, America. You don't need to worry." He spoke.

"If you say so…." I spoke.

The dance class was good and energizing and stressed me out a bit. Now, I felt refreshed. But, I still wanted everything to get sorted out. I remembered the day when I attended my first dance class and incident that occurred afterwards. It was so good…. I really wanted to go back. I am sure he wants it too.


	19. Chapter 19

"Dear, I want spend time with you for some time." Maxon spoke coming towards me.

It was good to spend time with him but I was thinking about Daniel, so, I was pretty sure that it will not go well. Still, I nodded. We went towards a new area, a new building.

"Hey…what is this?" I asked.

"Go ahead." He spoke.

I entered through a wooden door and it was so cool from inside. I really liked it there. It was an enormous building. I first saw many tables and chairs and a shop kind of thing which I assumed to be café.

"So, this is a café. Isn't it?" I said.

He nodded and held my hand in his and led me through a curtain and there were two chairs and a glass rounded table that were beautifully decorated. I was stunned to see them and my eyes were fixed there. Maxon came from behind and made me comfortable. We both sat and I stared at him. He seemed so happy and I felt guilty from within. I betrayed him. How can I do that? Now, it's the past and I am not going to repeat it….

No matter how many reasons my brain put in front of my heart to not think about Daniel but my heart wasn't ready to accept any of this.

I tried to concentrate on Maxon. It was so silent here and Maxon was also smiling and not speaking much so, I just can't stop my mind to wonder about Daniel. What if Daniel was in place of Maxon and he would have brought me here? Leave, America...let these thoughts be aside.

I wanted to go to some place that could make me forget about Daniel…if not forever, but for some time.

"Hey…Maxon, can you take me somewhere…else that is not so silent. I need to uplift my mood." I spoke.

I was not sure where was he going to take me but I always liked his choice.

He didn't take his eyes off me and looked at me. I couldn't understand what was he going to do? He just came and took me towards a place, probably the centre of the room. He clapped once and the whole scene turned in one flashing second. Now, there were dancing lights and a floor too, for couples to dance. There was music too, which was being played in the background. It was "love me like you do." I really liked the song. There were so many lights and it almost looked like a club. I felt myself cheering up. I looked at Maxon and his eyes were squinting and he was looking at me. He suddenly pulled me in and I giggled. When he touched my waist I felt myself drowning and he was the only force keeping me up. I looked at him and he smiled. I held him by his neck and drew him closer towards me and finally, I kissed him. It wasn't a normal kiss or the fake ones which I had with Daniel in my dreams. This kiss was the one with my true love and I felt as if there was nobody in my life but him then, probably I may not feel lost and alone. Yeah and I should not worry about anybody else when I had him?

"Where've you been these days?" I asked him as we have met after a long time and because of that probably all this happened but no. I was not going to let it happen anymore because my love and my bonding with Maxon was not so weak that it may break by anybody who may come in between.

"Work stuff and a lot of official meetings…." He spoke.

His voice was so comforting. I didn't feel that Daniel was bad but nobody was better than Maxon, not at least for me. Probably, it was just kind of infatuation with Daniel…or maybe an exaggeration. Maxon seemed so true and so pure that I felt weak and guilty.

I couldn't help it because I have betrayed him directly or indirectly. Maybe, I should tell him. I couldn't stop my tears coming and he saw but he pulled me back again. I rested my head over his chest.

"What would you do if you do something that may break my heart?" I asked.

"I would never do that, America." He spoke cupping my face in his hands.

"But what if…." I stopped in between and held his hands in mine.

"What happened, you don't seem normal." He said.

"Just tell me…." I spoke.

My voice was getting rough.

"There is no one in this world who could please my heart more than you. It's just you…." He said and pulled me again in a kiss.

That kiss made me forget all that I was thinking and I closed my eyes and suddenly, the lights went out.

"Hey…what is this?" I spoke.

I couldn't even see him.

"Hey…stick to me." He spoke.

He kept his both arms around my waist and I could feel that he was looking at me. In the dark also, it made me feel a bit nervous. In this moment, I remembered the night I had spent with Daniel, which I now wished I hadn't. Maxon's touch was different than that of Daniel. I felt as he was touching each and every nerve inside my body.

"Hey…I am just coming in a moment." He spoke and he let go of my waist and moved away.

"Maxon…." I spoke because I didn't want him to go.

"Hey…I am right here." He spoke.

Then, he went to check the problem and I felt alone there. I stood still over there for about five minutes and I got really sick of standing there. I tried to find a chair nearby me and in that moment, I heard a sound…like a click. Maybe someone clutched the door knob. I turned around but saw nothing because there was darkness around me.

I stood there and I felt something wrap around my neck. It was cold. It seemed like a pendant. I touched it….

"Hey….Maxon, where were you?" I asked.

He didn't speak anything…. I felt his arms around my shoulders and he turned me towards him. I could see nothing. He pulled me again in a kiss….

This time he held me tighter and I felt a bit unusual…. It was hurting a bit but I liked it….

I felt so guilty that I wanted to tell him about Daniel. I should tell him.

"Hey…Maxon, I need to tell you something." I spoke.

Suddenly, the lights turned on.

I saw Daniel standing in front of me….

I was totally shocked.

"You….How did you get here? I asked.

"America…I just." He spoke but I cut him off in between.

"How did you touch me? How can you kiss me?" I said and I know that my eyes were getting welled up with tears. His face was getting blurry.

He couldn't do anything but watch me crying. I didn't want even to look at him.

"I felt that I probably said something to you which I shouldn't have but now, I think you deserved that. You ruined everything. This is my worst birthday." I spoke and I turned away and started walking away.

I knew that it was my fault earlier but now, he kissed by pretending to be someone else. When I was going, I turned my head towards right and I saw Aspen, standing near the switch.

I was completely abashed.

I wish there was someone else except for him, any other guard.

What if it had been Maxon? I would have been dead with shame and guilt. Maybe I won't ever have the courage to look at him.

I could see his shocking expressions. I instantly ran towards him. I tried to hold him but he backed away.

"Don't" he said and started walking out of the room.

I followed him out of the door and Daniel was left alone inside the room.

"Hey….you have to listen to me, Aspen." I said.

"Do I need to hear something else that would tear me apart?" he spoke irritatingly.

"Please…don't do this. Just listen…." I said and I started crying.

At this time, he turned to face me and asked me what I wanted to speak. I told him that Maxon was there but Daniel had come, in case, Maxon was gone and he took advantage of that.

"I don't care…mer. Whether, it's Daniel or Maxon, I don't care. I just know that you…leave it. I don't want you to be sad, at least, not today." He spoke.

His words felt like iron nails in my heart and I felt so heavy burdened. He strolled with me for some time. It was good to spend time with someone so familiar. I had known him since my childhood even before Maxon. Aspen was my first love but Maxon was extraordinarily special.


	20. Longing for love

We were walking together along the path hand in hand. I was thinking about Daniel's stupidity. I hated that…and that unknowingly triggered a feeling of hate in my heart for him.

"Today is my birthday…bit it doesn't seem like that…" I spoke.

"Hey…it's okay. I am happy wherever you are. It's your choice, who do you want to be with." I cut him off in between.

"It's not what you are thinking. Besides, you are not the one who has made me feel so horrible today." Now, I turned to face him and I was looking at him sadly. I cupped his face in my hands. His eyes seemed weary at the moment. He had a mesmerized kind of look spread over his face.

"Aspen, you have been my first love. I can't think of surviving without you. I have loved you and I still love you and will love you for the rest of my life. Don't ever bring this thought in your mind. I don't ever want to lose you. You are very precious to me." I spoke and my tears started rolling down my cheeks.

I looked down at the floor and wiped them away and in that moment, he lifted up my face and kissed me. He backed away and noticed my expressions for once and I giggled at his happy face. He kissed me again and went over to kiss my neck. I felt like I was in that tree house again with Aspen, where I used to be before Selection. This was the unique thing in Aspen's love. He always brings my attention from everywhere to him. He is my favorite DISTRACTION…..

"Hey…I need you to tell me that you love me and you are glad to be with me. Tell me that as long as you are with me, you don't require anybody else…just me. Tell me that if we will be together, everything will be alright. Tell me that my life is worth at all. I need to be alive." He looked at me and was breathing fast. I needed him to calm down but he kept his pace. I knew how much he loved me.

I wanted to shout in the dark that how much I loved him and I cared for him. I knew and I could feel that when we were close…the time used to stand still….

"Aspen…I…." I stammered.

"Just listen to your heart and you won't ever make a decision wrong. If you went away from my life…but still a part of me will always be waiting for you." He spoke.

I just can't take my eyes off. I knew that he was on the verge of crying but he controlled somehow. He never showed that he was weak.

"Calm down, Aspen…today I feel like amazing because I am with you. I didn't mean to hurt you and I want to spend this night with you... I just want to place my head on your chest and listen to your HEARTBEAT." I spoke and I did the exact thing.

"I know it's hard to accept but it's the reality…that is to wait for something that you may never get. But it's even hard to give up when it's everything you've ever wanted. " He spoke softly and his words touched my heart.

I turned to face at him and his eyes were full of tears.

"Oh…Aspen, I wish I could turn back the clock and we get back in that tree house all over again and enjoy those nights together." I said miserably.

I was afraid that I was probably going to break his heart in the end. This was really the dumbest thing that I could imagine that we both were in love with each other but still not together.

"Many people have different kind of addictions…mine just happen to be you." He chuckled but I knew that he wasn't happy from inside.

I smiled at him. I never wanted him to go….

"If there ever comes a time when we can't be together…just keep me in your heart and I will stay there FOREVER…." He spoke and I kissed him and hugged him as tightly as I could. I drew him closer by his neck and he did the same. He made me feel really special today….

He went after sometime and I felt very sad for not telling him the truth but I really needed time and as I said to Maxon…I needed sometime to overanalyze the things. When he was going away I felt as if he was going forever and may never come back. At that time, each and every nerve inside my body ached for him….

I went to my room and opened the door. I wondered where Maxon had gone and I thought to meet him when I saw Celeste running with a beautiful dress.

"Celeste…what is this for?" I asked.

"Oh my god..! You have seen my pretty, special dress which I was going to reveal in front of everyone at the time of dance party. You are a dumbass." She spoke.

"But I didn't see anything, I mean not properly... I swear. Don't worry, it's still a surprise." I spoke.

"Whatever…but it's not for you, by the way." She said.

I knew she didn't believe in me and she walked away without answering me and flaring her gown behind me.

I went to my room and opened my door….


	21. Chapter 21

I entered the room and saw my maids working up on something.

"Is that my dress?" I asked desperately.

"Miss, we are sorry but it's a surprise for you." Lucy said.

"Oh…I see. But I want to see it right away." I spoke playfully.

"Whoa..! No…you can't see it. It's not complete." Mary said coming over the dress and not letting me peak in.

"Okay…I am out of it. You girls do what you want and give me the dress whenever you think it's the time." I said finally after giving up.

I sat down on my bed and thought about the things over and over that were literally, a kind of shock to me. The way Daniel held me in that dark room. The way he touched me and sent a shiver down to my spine, kind of struck my whole body. He really kissed me. Was he lying to me all the way long that he didn't love anybody? It could also be possible that he didn't love me and was just using me because he hadn't said so…. I don't know and by the way, I don't have to think about him because he is the kind of guy….

"Miss, we have news for you." Anne said and gave me a small wink. I was distracted in between.

"What is that?" I asked thinking that would be a bad or a good one.

"Prince Daniel is also going to watch the whole dance show with prince Maxon." She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and ruffled my hair once and then turned away to smile. I wish Aspen could also be there.

"Well, is this a bad news or a good one?" I asked.

"That depends on you, miss." Anne spoke.

They all looked at me with delighted expressions spread over them. I didn't want to interrupt their peace by starting over what has happened between me and Daniel. I didn't even want to recall that painful memory. I instantly pushed the thought away and I wanted my maids to know that I hated him.

"I am pleased with the fact that Maxon is going to be there for supporting and energizing me throughout the whole act but I really don't have anything to do with other people." I straightened myself and spoke.

I tried to be as simple as possible. There was no smile on my face and neither was I too delighted. The maids also didn't reply to me and continued with their work perhaps thinking that now I hate Daniel. I also wanted Maxon to dwell in my heart and nobody else. Should I tell Maxon? I have to think about it. If I loved him and didn't want any interruptions in our love-life then, probably I shouldn't hide any of this. Now Aspen also knows about Daniel. I tried to shove all the memories and tried to concentrate on the dress on which my maids were working.

"When will you all finish this up?" I asked.

After a moment, Lucy stared up at me; her eyes looked more bright and shiny.

"It's just about to complete. We'll not make you wait so much." She explained calmly to me.

I went to sit beside her, looking at her as peacefully as she did. Mary and Anne were indulged in their own work. They didn't even seem to notice.

"I see…you all are really working hard." I appreciated but in a playful tone.

"Yes, miss." She said smiling over at me.

I went towards the other side of the room and looked down from the balcony and I saw Maxon standing with Aspen. They were talking to each other, probably discussing about something. I looked at them and Aspen suddenly glanced at me. I smiled at him and he couldn't break the eye contact. Maxon has started to notice that Aspen wasn't paying much attention and when he turned to look in his direction I found Maxon also looking at me. Oh god…! Would he be wondering that why Aspen looked at me? He tugged his ear and while the time he was staring at me, he squinting as hard as he could. He wanted to meet me and I gestured him that I will be there in a few minutes. I agreed and ran towards the door, from the corridor down the hallway and reached the exit from where I could see both of them standing in the sun. I didn't call him or anything but Aspen did turn again for once and Maxon turned too. Maxon came towards me and I looked at Aspen's miserable face. I wish I could just go and fell in Aspen's arms. I didn't even notice Maxon coming towards me. Suddenly I felt his arms around me and he brushed my back.

"Are you okay?" he spoke startling me.

I was broken off in between and looked over to Aspen who was staring at us despite of the pain and ache that he must be feeling inside his heart.

"Yes…of course, Maxon." I didn't really know what actually was he talking about? But still, I assured him.

I backed off as rage flickered in Aspen's eyes. I could see his forehead and brows tighten as the scene was giving him so much strain. I remembered something from the night we were together. Although, he looked the same as that of the night but his expressions were strained. That made me tensed too. I remembered the last thing that he said to me….

"If there ever comes a time when we can't be together… just keep me in your heart and I will stay there FOREVER…." He spoke at the time.

I never wanted to break his heart.


	22. Exploring a new world

"I need to show you something…." Maxon spoke.

"What?" I asked

I wondered what was going in his mind. He always used to speak such kind of things when he got something really interesting to show me. I went to his room and he closed the door behind him. I heard the sound of the door closing and instantly turned to face him. He looked at me and grinned. I could see his eyes glistening like he admired whatever I had.

He opened a drawer which was kept beside his bed and took something out of it….

"This is for you." He said opening a small square box of purple color.

There was a ring inside the box. It seemed to be made of white gold with precious gemstones embedded in it.

I let out a gasp.

"Hey…after analyzing everything, I have found that… I can't survive without you. It's really hard for me. You are my other half and whole of my world." He spoke without breaking the eye contact.

I kept looking at him for a moment.

I was stunned and nothing came out of my mouth. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. He went up from my lips to my cheeks and over my neck. His scent was over my whole body. I was craving for more of it. I didn't want him to stop. I ran my hand behind his neck and drew him closer for a deeper kiss. He backed and was breathing heavily and looked at me. I was breathing fast, too. We were in this position for some time. Afterwards, we lay back on the floor mat with my hand on his chest.

He asked me to close my eyes and when I did that I heard a faint click.

"Open your eyes, my dear." He spoke.

I nudged him by my elbow and when I looked up into the sky…it was FULL OF STARS….

OH MY GOD…! It was so beautiful.

I just couldn't stop staring at the ceiling. I felt like we were out in the dark. I took his hand and squeezed it a bit tighter.

"Hey…how did you do it." I asked.

"Just a little trick with the ceiling and this click." He said grinning at me.

He showed me something of white click with a button on the top that was connected to something.

I kept looking at the stars and I knew he was looking at me. I looked in his direction and our eyes met once again.

"I knew you would like it, my love." he said.

I could see the reflection of those stars in his stunning eye balls. In that moment, I felt like I was somewhere else. I kept looking at his eyes and I got lost….

I smiled softly. I was startled by something that I remembered …something straining. The night… I spent with Daniel. I wish I hadn't gone out of my room that night. I think I should tell Maxon. Yes…but would it ruin his plan of telling me his super special thing. But, I have to do it, anyway.

"Maxon, there is something…I… I've got to…um… tell you." I spoke hesitantly.

"Yes, Darling…what is that?" he asked.

"I don't think it's as pretty as this surprise of yours." I spoke looking away from him, towards the stars.

I noticed that those stars looked much prettier in his shimmering eyes than on his ceiling.

"I love everything in you. Whatever you speak will please me. Go on…." He spoke.

His voice was so soothing and calm that I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't even want to break the silence between us. It was overwhelming….

"Maxon…I…just…." I spoke and brushed his cheek gently.

He held my hand and kissed it. I smiled at him.

The precious moment of ours was broken by someone's knock on the door.

"No…please…not now." He said thumping his hand on the floor.

I smiled while looking at the funny expressions on his face.

"You look more handsome when you are irritated." I teased him.

"Is that so? And you look more beautiful when you laugh…." He reached out his hand towards my belly and upwards touching every part of my body. I felt a tingling sensation. It tickled a lot. I started laughing nonstop.

"Maxon…stop…stop." I said laughing.

He came closer and threw his hands towards my back and inside my dress. It was really tight so, he ran his hand inside somehow, and stretched it as much as he could…until the dress was torn apart.

I let out a gasp.

"Maxon…how would I go up to my room?" I asked

"Don't worry…just relive the moment." he spoke closing his eyes and mine too.

Now it seemed darker than ever….

I whined on him and he grabbed me by my waist and unbuckled the down portion of my dress….

His touch was crushing me from inside. I couldn't help but get lost in the new world in which I was exploring. I closed my eyes….

I took hold of something, assuming it was Maxon's belt and untied it. He laughed and took off his shirt displaying his bold and strong shoulders. I couldn't imagine I was with him in such condition. There was continuous knock on the door but we dismissed it. He ran his hand over my back reaching downward to my curves. It was sensational. As he brushed my curvy back, I was more drawn towards him. It was extremely awesome. I hadn't felt so good in these days. He gave kisses all over my body leaving me in the condition of longing more of it….

After sometime, we both were exhausted.

He kept his arms around my body. Although, he was looking at the stars, but my concentration was fully on where his hand was kept on my body. It touched my back gently and lay across my belly and his fingers were a bit down, that were moving gently giving me the electric charge again.

I couldn't imagine….in what condition were we both lying beside each other in the room. I liked every single bit of detail that happened between us in this room. I didn't care about what was going on with Aspen, Daniel, or anything or anyone outside this room. It was just us, our sweet and lovely world filled with his electric charm.


	23. Chapter 23

"All of this belongs to you. My heart is yours…America." Maxon said.

He was panting really hard. I was breathing heavily too. We both looked at each other and then laughed and again looked at the stars. His eyes were no less than those beautiful stars shimmering in the night sky. Although, we were a lot exhausted but I wanted him to do more of that….

We were close and I could feel his hand brush against my skin but I wanted him to be closer. I wanted him to **revel** in me and expose all the mysteries that were hidden inside him. I wanted to be aware of them all. His thrilling magnetism was flowing through my body. I thought for a second if he could feel my heart beating which was, I guess, a bit louder. I've never ever in my whole life got such kind of feeling with any other person.

I was craving for his lure. I wanted more of it. I wanted him to feel my every nerve. I wanted him to touch me like has never touched me before….

I was totally OBSESSED with him….

"What's going in your mind, dear." He asked startling me.

I blinked for once and looked at him…surprised at his question.

He really didn't know that I was thinking about him.

"I…um…was just thinking that who could be at the door." I spoke instantly.

"Probably some guard. Let's check it out." he said.

I stood up and took my dress which was torn but I tucked it anyway with the pins that were in my pouch. It looked at least, okay. Maxon grinned at me. By the time I was ready, he was already done.

I started to move and was about to take hold of the door knob when I turned to see Maxon and he stood there with the box in his hand.

I stopped approaching for the doorknob and headed towards Maxon.

"Hey…I need you to tell me…. Are you ready for this?" he brought the box in front of my gaze.

I was totally stunned at the moment.

"I want to tell you that I could spend my whole life with you if you agree to do the same. I could reach out even for the stars if you want…. But, hey…just for once…say it. I need you to tell me how you feel when you are with me." He spoke coming closer.

The buttons of his shirt were open and I couldn't stop looking at the beautifully sculpted chest of him. I found it really hard to pay attention and was trying that he didn't notice me.

I wanted to tell him that he was special…actually extraordinary for me and nobody could ever take his place. But, now, that I have realized the things and I was onto Maxon so, I needed to sort things out with Aspen. It was really essential. His opinion also mattered to me. I needed a ground first. I can't just assume anything.

"I just…." I spoke but stopped in between and he kept looking at me.

I couldn't meet his gaze. I knew that he was hurt. I didn't want to do this. If I would have known this before then, I probably have sorted things out with Aspen beforehand and none of this would have happened. I wish it were so….

I could feel him….the pain and ache which he was feeling right now. He was on the verge of tears but he held them back somehow.

"Maxon…I…." I spoke but he interrupted this time.

"Have I mentioned that how lucky am I to be in love with you? I like it when you smile but I love it when I am the reason. I find piece of you in every song I listen to. I can't wait to spend my whole life with you. The happiest moment in my life would be when you will tell me that you love me too. All I need is you needing me…." He spoke without taking a single breath.

I also wanted to tell him how I felt. I felt like he owned me and I just wanted to be with him. I wanted him to know I was obsessed with him.

"I want you…and I want it to be an 'us'. I want us to be together and I want all of it with you…only you. I love you and nobody can change that…not even TIME…." He spoke a bit louder this time. His eyes were glittering….

They were not glittering but they were tears in his eyes. He was really crying. He held his tears back in his eyes not letting them drop. I felt so stupid for hurting him so much. He stood there still in front of me. I grabbed him and hugged him real tight. At first he didn't hug me….

"Hey…I love you….Maxon….I love you." I whispered in his ear.

He held me back and looked me in the eye. Now the tears were out of his eyes and I wiped them gently with my eyes. He held me back again and hugged me with as much power he could use to make me get attached to him. I could feel his heart racing. At that moment, I felt like never leaving him. I wanted this moment to save in my heart and replay it whenever I want. He seemed so strong and brave who will protect me from everything that may come up in my life. He put his chin on my head and we were beyond closer. We stood there like that for some time. Then, he took me in front. He was smiling at me and instantly he took me in a kiss….

We both looked at each other and then laughed.

"What was holding you back?" he asked.

"I was just….afraid." I spoke.

I knew that it was pointless. I wasn't afraid of anything. All I worried was about Aspen, but now I will explain it to him.

"You don't have to be afraid…as long as I love you. I promise that you'll be safer than ever with me. And still, if you get scared:

Look me in the eyes, hold me a bit tighter and smile…because I will never ever leave you." He spoke holding me and I giggled.

"I will never have enough of you…." I spoke looking him in the eye.

He chuckled, "I also…never."

"I still remember our first meeting, when I looked into your eyes and my entire world slipped. I have looked at you in millions of ways and I have loved you in each and will love forever." He spoke looking at me like he was lost.

He held me and I felt like I was about to fall.

"I just want to hug you so much right now…." I spoke grabbing him into my arms. I wanted him to grab me as much tightly as he could and do anything and everything that he wanted with me.

My heart was his….

My soul was his….

He completely possessed me.


	24. The Dance Competition

I went up to my room and Maxon went towards the hall. I got there and my maids weren't there but I saw a beautiful dress lying on the bed. It caught my gaze and was really breath taking. The dress was perfect for the dance and it was so beautiful that I just couldn't take my eyes off. I held it up and it was so soft like fur to touch. Suddenly, my maids caved inside the room and I got startled. The dress fell from my hands on to the floor. I turned back to see them but their eyes were fixed on…the dress.

"What happened…Mary?" I asked.

"Miss, there is ink on the floor." She said pointing towards the dress.

Lucy put her both hands on her mouth. She gasped and reached out for the dress. I kept looking at her. She lifted up the dress gently and the frills were almost ruined due to the reddish brown ink that was on the bottom frills. I gasped….

"I am so sorry….I didn't mean to…." I spoke.

"It's all right but there is another problem." Anne spoke.

"What is that?" I asked widening my eyes.

"The dance is about to begin shortly." She spoke.

I looked at Lucy who seemed paler than ever.

"What, no, this can't be happening. I didn't got any notice and neither was there any announcement." I blurted out.

"No, miss. You are wrong. There have been announcements from much time and all the girls are almost ready to get there. It's just that we tried to find you but we didn't have an idea about where could you be…." Mary spoke.

I knew it was not their fault. They couldn't ever have found me because I was in Maxon's room.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We can't wash this off the dress because it won't go away permanently and the stains will be there. Other thing is that we don't have that much time." Mary said.

"Yes, you are right." Anne joined her.

Soon, I heard a gush of people chatting outside our room. They seemed to be girls. The voices were so mixed that I couldn't recognize any one of them. I was sure they must be the girls of selection. Oh god…I was the only stupid caught up in this.

I sat down on the bed worrying about what will happen. This was when Lucy came up with an idea.

"No…I have a plan. I am not sure if you are going to like it or not." She spoke.

"What is that?" I asked.

"We can…cut the dress, if it feels right to you." she spoke hesitantly.

"No, we can't do this. We don't need to ruin it. We will get other plans…better than this one." Anne spoke and Lucy looked down in humiliation.

"No, she's right. We have nothing better than this and most of all faster than this one." I spoke and they all looked at me.

They all finally agreed and Mary started with cutting the bottom frills.

They made it so short that it looked like a mini frock.

I never wore such kind of thing in my whole life.

"Am I going to look good in this kind of…." I asked.

"Yes, miss…you will." Lucy spoke.

They first did my makeup which was a bit smoky this time. I liked the way they used the eye liner and the other things to give me a matte finish. I was sure that I was going to look different but not sure about beautiful.

Then I wore my mini dress which started from my bra line and went up to something ten or twelve inches above my knees. It was extremely short.

It was perfectly tight from the back and from the front also. My curves were perfectly shaped. The dress was of royal blue color and the smoky makeup together accounted for my BADASS look. I never have looked like this before in my whole life.

They all stood there looking at me and didn't utter a word but their eyes were wide in wonder.

"You are going to ROCK…!" Anne said.

I smiled and was escorted out of my room by my maids. They left me on the topmost stair and I had to make my journey on my own. I started walking down the stairs gently.

I suddenly got this idea. What will everybody think of my dress? I patted on the hem of my dress for which I don't have to reach out my hand. It was close enough. I wanted nobody to look at me but the opposite was happening.

I tried to find Maxon but I didn't see him anywhere. There were lights and the ball room was much more beautiful than I had thought it would be. I looked at the other girls who were all standing in a queue. I felt like I was someone so special. It was great feeling that was making me nervous. Suddenly, my eyes caught Daniel who staring at me with astonishment. I looked at him and his eyes were wide enough to capture every single detail of mine. It seemed like he didn't care about his own expressions because he was so much engrossed in noticing me. I looked at his funny expressions and giggled for once. I found Aspen too standing near a column. He winked at me and I blushed while I went down the way. My eyes were still searching for Maxon.

Where was he?


	25. New Dress

I went down the stairway and found a whole lot of eyes fixed at me. Oh my god…I don't have to do this…

But, I didn't have a choice. I gazed down hoping that my gown must be lurking behind me as usual but no, it was just a tiny frock as I saw it and instantly remembered that I wasn't in a gown. All the girls who were in my sight were all wearing a gown. I felt like the 'odd one out'.

All the people were gathered in the area and I felt like I was Cinderella coming down the stairway and…no…no…please…thus can't be happening. Daniel looked at me like... like…I just can't tell…he was looking so MAD. How stupid it all seemed? He was rather looking at my dress or my legs…how creepy..!

I wished the stairway may never end but it happened soon. I reached the end and soon I was on the same area. I gazed at other people and I saw Daniel coming towards me. Oh no…why was he coming towards me. I wish I could just run away or ignore his gaze. I tried to ignore him but it seemed like he'd come anyway and no barrier could stop him. I looked at him from head to toe. He was wearing black suit with a royal blue shirt. His coat buttons were properly closed and was walking with as much style he could bring in his walking. I looked at him and I couldn't break the eye contact. When he got closer to me, the spotlight was right on us. I couldn't help but stare at him. He seemed paler in that spotlight and he gave me a crooked smile. That look sent a flush of warm water inside of me.

What was he doing here? If there was someone I didn't want to see right now was him. Even aspen was much better. I instantly turned the other side and started strolling towards the crowd. That was when I felt someone grab my hand. I knew it was Daniel. I turned to see who that was.

"Will you dance with me?" Aspen spoke.

I felt so glad to see him. I instantly agreed and we went to the dance podium. It was so cool to be here with Aspen. He held me by my waist and we danced the way along with the beats.

Everybody cheered and looked at us. Some people were clicking on photographs. I didn't care for anybody because when I looked at aspen I felt like he was so happy and he too felt like me….

He also didn't care for anybody around us.

"Hey…isn't here a bit cold." I said to Aspen.

"Probably your dress is too short." He spoke.

I felt so embarrassed that I looked down and perhaps he knew that I was feeling humiliated from within.

"Hey…it's all right. You don't know how BEAUTIFUL and gorgeous you look today. You are no less than an angel to me." He spoke and his warm breath raised bumps on my cold skin.

He lifted my head by my chin and brought it closer to his. Our lips were inches apart…. Suddenly it all went dark…

There wasn't any spotlight on us.

I looked on a higher platform and there stood Maxon with Daniel. He was announcing something. Besides, there was his family too. Was he announcing something…?

But I couldn't hear it because of the noise that the beats were making around us. Although it was dark on our side but I can presume that there was no one around us and everybody was back there with Maxon. I didn't see any other girl also from the competition.

"Shouldn't we check what's going on?" I said

Aspen nodded and we went towards the crowd. Now I could hear Maxon speaking.

"On this auspicious event, I would like to introduce the participants. But first I want them to come up on the stage." He spoke and stopped for a second and gazed to his left.

Did I miss something? When I gazed in his direction I found the girls of selection moving up the staircase to the podium. I ran towards the staircase. I knew he was talking about us.

 _ **I apologize for not being here for a while. Actually, I have been stuck up in some important work but now, I will regularly upload my story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story.**_


	26. Maxon or Daniel

Now I can see a grand audience from the top of the stairway. There were so many girls in front of me. I quickened myself up. I looked at Maxon and Daniel standing on either side of a bowl. That bowl contained something. Perhaps, paper.

The first girl went down the stairway. The stairway had the red carpet all along. The first one was Elise. She went and picked up a piece of paper…whoa…it wasn't just a piece of paper but a chit. She opened that chit and spoke, "Maxon."

The crowd cheered and she went on towards Maxon. Maxon hugged her and she moved further. Then the next girl and it happened so. Not a single girl had gone into the group of Daniel. Soon, it was my chance to stroll down. God…please give me strength.

I strolled down and there was silence in the hall. Not even a whisper or cheer. I moved towards the bowl and sighed. For once, did I glance at Maxon and then at Daniel. They both seemed hopeful. I picked the chit feeling nervous. I opened it and my eyes widened in surprise.

I didn't speak anything for a moment.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"It's you." I spoke.

He jumped with happiness and hugged me so tightly in front of the whole crowd and even kissed me on the cheek. I wondered why he was so happy. I didn't want to hug him, at least not in front of Maxon. This was getting really pathetic.

"Hey…calm down." I spoke.

"Yes…darling, of course." Daniel spoke.

I looked at Maxon who looked a bit upset with what was happening in front of his eyes. Was it my fault? No, surely not. I couldn't handle or control any of this. It was luck to go in his team.

Daniel suddenly woke me out of my dreams and took me to sit in the corner of somewhere.

I sat there and suddenly there was an announcement.

"I request all the girls to move to the dance podium and begin the dancing with their partners." A man spoke standing on the top of staircase.

"What? About which partner are they talking about?" Daniel heard me speaking this.

"It's me." He spoke.

"You what?" I asked.

He was grinning at me like he had a huge conspiracy planned behind the walls of his mind.

"Your partner." He said plainly and I can see his eyes crinkling.

"No way. You aren't going to be…. I would not dance with you." I spoke irritatingly.

"You have to. It's your fate. The destiny wanted us to be together. And so, after all of which has happened between us, we stand on the same track. Doesn't this surprise you a bit?" he spoke smiling at me.

I wanted to punch him in the mouth and break his teeth for the stupid and silly expression which he was giving. I wish I knew what was written in the chit. I would never have gone for his name. I mean, all the other girls are so lucky to have Maxon and I am the only stupid girl who is going to perform a dance with this idiotic person. I never did imagine that this dance evening is going to be so bad and unfortunate for me.

"So, Lady America, shall we proceed." He spoke lowering his hand.

I took his hand and shot a fiery look at him at which he smiled again.

"What if I don't dance with you? Then, what could you possibly do?" I asked grinning at him.

"Well, I don't think so the situation will ever come because you have this chance to increase your points and be superior in front of the audience. The more people will like you, the more they are going to promote you to be the queen of Ilea." He spoke.

He took my hand in his and we kept moving. I knew that I couldn't plan a conspiracy because all my shots would be aimed back at me. As we reached the dance podium, I looked at Maxon and Celeste. Celeste laughed at something which Maxon whispered in her ear. I was getting jealous of Celeste.

"Hey…where are the other girls?" I asked Daniel.

"Disqualified." He spoke.

"What?" I said.

"Yeah…eventually, Maxon has to choose a single girl amongst all of them because he couldn't dance with all of them. So, I guess, you are at a big advantage." He spoke.

"Yes…I am." I whispered.

Soon we reached the podium and the crowd cheered with our entrance. Maxon stopped laughing as I reached there and his expressions became serious with every step that I took on the podium. The podium was sinning like glass and I felt so cold and chilly here but I liked it anyway.


	27. Thinking of you

Celeste was wearing a long purple gown with frills at the end. The gown was getting shades lighter with every step towards the bottom. She was wearing high pointed heels and was standing in a curvy way with her elbow stretched backwards and her left hand rested on her slim waist. Maxon looked at me disappointingly. I wondered for a moment that the thing which was happening with me right now was so impossible. No other girl was with Daniel except me. Was I so unlucky?

Maxon was proceeding towards me but Celeste gripped his hand and didn't let him walk away from her. After turning, Celeste looked at Maxon with sympathy and kindness. I couldn't presume what he may be thinking about me or Daniel but I was sure that he was not happy with his current situation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to present our first performance of Waltz dance between both the teams. On our left side are Prince Maxon and Lady Celeste and on the right are standing Prince Daniel with Lady America." A man spoke.

I was startled by this sudden announcement. Suddenly, the lights went off and the whole podium shined like a midnight star with spotlight over the glossy finish. The music began and I recognized it right away because it was my favorite song "Love me like you do". I looked at Maxon and he grabbed Celeste's waist for a quirky start, I suppose. Neither did he nor Celeste gaze at me or at us for a second before the start. I felt something lurking behind my waist and I realized it was Daniel. Oh my God…he lifted me up towards the sky and that earned a great amount of cheering from the audience. Celeste gazed at me when I was being lifted by Daniel. I felt like…so special.

This night felt so romantic and it brought chills to my body. I closed my eyes and tried to get lost in that spin towards the sky. The song was rolling in my mind all the way long…

"Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more….

What are you waiting for?"

I felt quivers all over my skin. This feeling and experience was storming inside of me. Daniel put me down and the chorus of the song came and we were not at all apart from each other. His body was touching mine. He lifted me more towards himself by my waist and I closed my eyes in that moment.

He whispered, "You look AMAZING…!"

His warm breathe send shivers to my cold spine and made me awake in that particular moment and when I opened my eyes and saw a whole crowd of audience and Maxon and Celeste hand in hand, I suddenly realized that we weren't alone. When he whispered, I was startled and I widened my eyes in surprise.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing…I…um…was just thinking about…." I spoke hesitantly.

His constant gaze was making me nervous. I wish I had never opened my eyes. But, being in his arms was breathtaking.

"Thinking about what?" he asked

"Just…about…our performance." I uttered somehow.

I looked to the ground thinking that he may not catch me with my stupid lie. I just couldn't speak that all of which was roaming inside my head was HIM.


	28. Chapter 28

I was gazing into his eyes and for a moment I felt so insecure like he was going to steal me from Maxon. I felt my heart throbbing against my chest and I just couldn't help but think about him during what was happening.

"America…I just needed to apologize for that day." Daniel spoke awakening me from my thoughts.

I knew at first that he was talking about my birthday.

"Yeah…you should be. It was so wrong." I spoke in a rude tone.

My thoughts about him were flowing in a calm and supple way but he seemed to have changed the course.

"Hey…you didn't get my point." he spoke grinning.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confusingly.

"I didn't apologize because I was wrong…it was just because you didn't like the way." He spoke.

"What? How could you even say that? That was clearly wrong. I just…." I spoke but stopped in the way because of what he did….

He pulled me in with much greater force as if somebody else was pulling me from the other side and he was going to lose me. His brows arched in tension and his blue shimmering eyes glared at me.

"I did the RIGHT thing." he spoke

Now, we were on the spinning part and in this one I had to spin around till I fall and he catches me up. My short dress was spinning as hard as I was. I was sure that it must be looking perfect and beautiful from the audience view.

"Well…not according to my point of view." I spoke.

"You too will understand after sometime." He spoke.

Now the song was about to end and I could see an irresistible urge growing inside his eyes and he started speaking to me again.

"I need to tell you something." He spoke.

"But…." I didn't want this to be a headache for me.

"NOW" this time he spoke a bit louder as if nothing was going to stop him from speaking.

"Go on." I spoke finally.

"Meeting you was my fate." With this sentence he gave me a twirl and my hair spun around with me.

"Yeah…then." I spoke.

"Becoming your friend was my choice." He spoke by supporting my back.

Now the last dance step came….

I went far away from him but in a minute…real close.

We were not at all apart…NOT AT ALL. Even our lips were touching. I could feel the taste of his breath.

"But falling in love with you was out of my control." He whispered to me the last sentence and I stood there dumbstruck.

The whole thing stayed in my mind the whole time. I felt tears coming and I couldn't stand there for a single minute and ran backstage. All the people present over there kept watching me but I just didn't want to think about anybody. I knew Daniel was coming behind me. Whoa…wait, America. Are you depressed? I asked myself.

Was I really depressed? Yes…of course, I was. So, I should have slapped Daniel in front of everyone and should have told the truth. Or…I could just refuse to dance with him. I was the one who agreed to dance with him after all that happened on my birthday. Yeah…I did a blunder thing by accepting his offer of dancing. If I wouldn't have danced with him then he wouldn't have uttered any of this. But if I would have refuse then I could get disqualified and that means bad reputation in front of audience and the king and queen. Have I ever cared about my reputation in front of king and the queen? So, leave the reputation. I should have just refused after what he did on my birthday and I really developed a strong hatred feeling for him. But…if I hated him now also, then, why did I like dancing the way he wanted me to. Why did I agree in the first place and why did my heartbeats raced when he came closer. Was my hatred going away? Or has it come back by what he spoke today. Or, was it never there? Maybe…I never hated him.

So why tears did came up in my eyes.


	29. realisation

Were the tears a mark of insecurity? No…this can't be happening. I can't let it happen. Was I just afraid that I am in the selection from which I am going astray? Was I afraid that if Maxon finds out that I liked dancing with Daniel then he may start being suspicious of me? Was I afraid that I am going to lose Maxon? No…this was not my fear. Then what was it….

Was I just afraid of Maxon finding about me and Daniel? But…no…we haven't done anything yet. Was it nothing? I mean…the feeling that I have about him. Was it worth nothing? Didn't I feel anything unusual for him that may be not-so-good for me if Maxon finds out? Didn't he have any feelings for me? Or didn't we share the same kind of attachment and feelings for each other?

No…this was really a BLUNDER. I have let it flow out of me.

But, this is illegal…totally illegal.

Am I in love with DANIEL?

What the heck?

"Hey…wait." Daniel spoke touching my shoulder and sending me butterflies all the way down to my belly.

"What now?" I asked.

I was awestruck by what I saw….

Daniel was so much disheartened that his eyes were full of tears. And oh my god…he looked so handsome in this creepy outlook. I just can't stop this giggling feeling in my heart by looking at him.

"I…um…." I spoke hesitantly but he cut me off.

"You didn't even hear what I had to say." He spoke.

I tried to touch his cheek while he was getting down but I didn't have the courage. I couldn't even tell him that I was really sorry for what happened and that what he did on my birthday was nothing bad or wrong. I wanted to tell him that I loved so much dancing along with him and he sent an unusual and rarest of rare feelings in the world to me heart that I wanted to secure with a lock. I wanted him to know how much I liked spending time with him and being close to his warmth and even tasting his breath. Right now I just wanted to pick him up from the ground where his heart was being crushed and he was shattered. I wanted to hug him so tightly that we may never ever fall apart. I wanted to kiss him until the day comes up. I want to stay inside my bed and inside his warmth and explore all his secrets till he aches to find mine. I wanted to lift him up and dance with him till the moon and stars are alive. I wanted to show him that he has not been loved before. I want him to feel with one kiss how I can make love to his soul for eternity. I really wanted to go to the peak and yell in front of the whole world that I LOVED HIM more than anything in the world.

Now he was going towards the garden and I followed him without thinking.

"Hey, wait up for me." I spoke but he didn't even seem to lower his pace.

He sat on a bench and I sat next to him looking hi in the eye.

"My life is not worth happiness." He spoke.

At this point, I wanted to kiss him and tell him that he is worth everything that he wants in the world.

"I thought…you would understand what I feel." He spoke.

I knew he was broken so I decided to listen to him.

"So…tell me." I touched his hand.

"When I am with you, I feel safe from the things that hurt me. There was a lot going inside of me before time but when I found this part of you that energizes me in an instant I kind of started a new life and wanted to explore more of you. But you took that away from me in an instant and that killed my soul." He spoke softly.

"Hey…don't." I spoke and he continued afterwards.

"You were like the person who entered in my life from…nowhere but suddenly meant the world to me. From that time on…I decided to devote my life to you. In my opinion, if I ever did anything right in my life it was when I gave my heart to you." he spoke.

"Daniel…I know you are hurt." I spoke.

"So, what…America. I don't think you give a damn about It." he spoke.

"You know nothing…Daniel. It's not just about us." I spoke a bit louder.

"Then about who?" he shouted.

"You don't remember, I am in the selection and this is where I stand now." I spoke.


	30. I LOVE YOU!

"You don't really know about my position. The condition in which I am stuck is totally inflexible." I spoke.

"Ditch the Selection, ditch this palace, and ditch this pathetic shit condition of yours and your prince too. All I know is that if you have any right feelings for me then no one is going to ever stop you from this. You know nothing about me. I love you more than words can show, I think about you more than you could ever know, until forever this will be true, because there is no one I would ever love the way I LOVE YOU." He spoke in a single breath and was panting when he finished off like this all was exhausting him of his energy.

"It's not what you are thinking. I never thought to break your heart…." I spoke.

Although, I wanted to speak a lot but I didn't have a choice. I can't just go on expressing my feelings for him. I was stuck in a dilemma. I so much wanted him to know that I was pathetically in love with him but on the other hand, I also wanted him to know that I had Maxon in my life too and I was part of this competition. I never really knew when I fell in love with him.

"America…if you are not in love with me…then, you are going to break my heart eventually. You have a choice." He spoke.

His voice was getting coarse and the matter seems to go out of control. I don't know what to do to calm him down.

"Daniel you need to calm down." I spoke softly.

"How can you…America. After all of which has happened to me. How can I calm down?" he spoke.

The matter was going totally out of my reach and he was the verge on turning it into a fierce argument. It was getting so irritating.

"I need you to be quiet." I spoke as if giving him a last warning.

"Why should I be quiet? If someone needs to shut up then it's you. You have broken my heart a million times and now you want me to obey your orders. Sorry, America….I can't." he spoke but I interrupted in between.

"Shut up…Daniel. No single word you are allowed to speak. Now I will speak and you will hear." I spoke.

He stood there quietly as I shouted on him.

"You think that I am a selfish girl and just think about this competition and all other advantages and not about anybody else. Well, you are absolutely wrong. When I entered this palace, there was seriously no one whom I loved. During the course of months, Maxon's charm got heavy on me and I had fallen for him since then. Then, you came up. At first sight, I didn't like much that of you. But you seemed faster than Maxon in impressing me. Our first meeting totally shivered me to the roots. Probably, you don't know but when I am with you I feel so comfortable and at the same time lively. My every nerve in the body is so awake. When you touch me, my heartbeats starts racing through my body and your gaze can send butterflies through my body. When I met you in the garden, it was so much special than any other meeting with anyone in this whole world. From that day on…one thing was clear.

I don't know where I stand with you. And I even didn't know what I mean to you. But every time I think of you, I want to be with you…." I spoke with so much effort that I sighed in the end.

I sat on the bench and lowered my head down in embarrassment because of what I have spoken. He sat beside me and lifted me up by my chin and looked into my eyes. Both of our eyes were shimmering because of tears in them. He cupped my face in his hands and in that moment everything seemed so much falling apart from our hand except each other. I looked in his eyes and they seemed to falter over me, like he was getting dizzy. He lifted his hand gently and brought it to my cheek and brushed it with his thumb softly. I giggled and he smiled and kept watching me. There was something unusual in his stare.

"Know this: I am addicted to you. I have tasted your mind and I can't forget its taste. If you just give me a single chance, I will prove it to you that I will be one of the best choices you will ever make in your life." He spoke touching my lips gently and leaned in forward for a kiss.

My lips parted and we kissed and in slow motion and even laughed on ourselves. After kissing I felt like a betrayer. Although, it was good but all I could think about was Maxon because he is reason why I am here and I can't betray him.

"But you do understand my problem. Don't you." I spoke miserably.

"Sometimes, two people who are truly best for each other have to struggle really hard to be with each other. So, we don't have to give up." he spoke bringing my head closer and kissed on my forehead as a sign of assurance.

"Yeah…that's true but I can't deny that I also have strong feelings for Maxon." I spoke.

I saw him getting hurt with this sentence. He tried to keep him up.

"So, it's up to you. Who do you choose?" he asked in grave tone.

"Hey…I don't need you or anybody else to be tensed." I tried to calm him down.

"It's just that I need some time to analyze the things happening around me." I spoke.

He nodded, stood up and started moving without even saying good bye. I knew he was hurt but at least he should have understood my problem.

"Daniel…wait." I spoke from behind.

He turned and looked at me. I walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek to say good bye. Then, we stood face to face and stared at each other. I could see him opening his eyes gently which he had closed while I kissed on the cheek. I looked in his eyes that were opening gently.

I felt something more than what I have been feeling recently for anyone. In his eyes, like I discovered something; like it was my world; like I wanted to escape in that world. His eyes directed me a signal:

I have fallen for him ONCE AGAIN.


	31. NEW ROMANTICS)

I managed to sneak out of there and reached my room somehow. I didn't know what was happening out there in the competition. Perhaps, Daniel went to the competition after our conversation. I couldn't think of anything except negativity. Only negative thoughts were roaming inside my head. What if Maxon gets suspicious and finds out about me? What if he knows about my betrayal? What if he disqualifies me? What if he starts hating me and all the things that we have done would be gone in that single moment? What if he knows that there isn't just one person dwelling in my heart? What if he knows about me kissing Daniel? No…none of this is going to happen. What if Daniel tells Maxon about all of this? What if Daniel blackmails me? OH MY GOD…!

I wish I wasn't involved in any of this. How could I crush my love? I have betrayed Maxon. Should I tell him? Should I go and apologize about everything that has happened? But this could have negative consequences also.

Okay…I have decided. I need some time to rest and then I will go and tell Maxon about everything that has ever happened.

I turned off the lights because I needed a sound sleep. Probably, my maids were downstairs watching the competition. I took my blanket and went to sleep. It was cold so, I didn't really know when I fell asleep.

I woke up after sometime and my eyes were surprisingly WIDE by what I saw….

Where was my nightgown?

I knew I had put it on before I slept. It can't be happening. Lights were still off.

I stepped on something while coming out of the bed. I picked it up and saw that it was my night gown. I looked at myself and I had nothing on my body except just the innerwear. What if someone will see me in this awful condition? I quickly wore the gown and that was when I heard….

Somebody speaking….

"No hurries…America." I turned and saw Daniel lying on my bed.

HOLY CRAP!

Was he in here the whole time I was sleeping? Did he saw me without my gown (in just my innerwear)? Damn it. Or did he take my gown off my body? I couldn't believe he was in my room while the door was locked from inside.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

I looked at my gown checking if my bare body was visible from any part. I tucked on either side really well ensuring no part was visible out of it.

He grinned at me and sat on the bed.

"I asked how did you get in?" I spoke a bit loud this time.

He stood up and started coming towards me.

I felt so scared from within that I didn't even possess the courage to run. I felt the ground slipping beneath my feet. I didn't have a choice except for standing there. The door was behind Daniel and I didn't want to run into Danger voluntarily.

He was slowly but constantly stepping towards me. I stepped backwards as he was heading forward. Soon my back was touching the wall and there was nowhere to go. He was just a few blocks apart… a few steps apart… a few inches apart.

He caged me inside by putting his hands on either side of my waist, so I may not run. I tried to be valiant even in that situation.

"I asked how you came here without my permission." This time I shouted on him.

"Through your window." He pointed towards the window

He kept a finger gently on my lips and grinned at me. His evil grin was making me starting to hate him and forget everything that was happened between us in the garden. I tried to shove him away but it seemed like my force was worthless against his strength. He lowered his neck in order to kiss me but I lifted my hand to stop him but he took my hands and kept them straightened downwards. He caged me completely. I turned my head towards the right and he shot his kiss at my neck like he was a vampire, feeding over me. I couldn't stop my tears coming out. I shouted but nobody came. He then backed away and touched my whole body. He gently slipped his fingers round my gown and found the slit. I cried in desperation. Soon, I felt like someone did hear my voice and the lights turned on.

I saw Daniel sitting on my bed in front of me smiling plainly. I saw that there was no gown…but my dress which I wore in the competition and I slept with that dress on.

I looked at the blanket that was covering me. My goodness…this was a dream.

I looked at the door and it was locked from inside. Did he come from the window?

"How did you come in?" I asked.

"From the door." He spoke.

"But the door is locked." I said pointing towards the door.

"Yeah...it is locked. But when I came in, it wasn't." he spoke.

"So, that means, there is somebody else in here except both of us." I squinted as a sign of being suspicious.

"Why would you think so?" he spoke.

"Didn't you see that the door was open when you came in and now it is closed. I am pretty sure someone is sneaking inside the room." I stood up in order to check the room.

I looked at the mirror as in my dream and remembered the awful thing that happened with me in the dream. It was no real…no truth…just a pathetic shit. I looked that my dress was well and fine and not as in the dream. It took me a while to figure out that I never did wear the gown. Do the dreams show the opposite of our real life? Perhaps, they do because in the case of Daniel, that was really contradicting. He couldn't be like that evil Daniel of the dream. I checked my dress backwards upwards and forwards.

"Hey…is there something wrong?" Daniel asked bringing me out of my creepy dream.

"No…it's just…um…nothing. We should both check up." I spoke rapidly.

I ran towards the window and peeked out. There was nothing visible except the grass and empty fields.

"Check what?" he asked.

"We need to find out if there is anything or anyone present in the room." there was sweat all over my face and my hair were damp too. Daniel came towards me and I felt like the dream. I backed away and he held my hands in his facing me.

"Hey…there is no one except us. I locked the door after I came in." He whispered to me.

That sent a rushing chill of fire inside my body.


	32. I Knew you were TROUBLE

"You don't think about anything and just give your brain a rest as you've been hallucinating lately…." He spoke nudging me.

I chuckled and he laughed too.

"I am not hallucinating." I spoke over emphasizing.

He kissed me gently on the forehead and whispered to me, "Let's go…get some fresh air."

He took my hand and I gripped it more tightly and gave him a nice squeeze. At this moment, he lifted his brows in amusement. I smiled at him. He unlocked the door and we went outside hand in hand.

What the HELL..!

I was totally awestruck by what I saw.

Maxon stood in front of us.

"America, we all were waiting for you downstairs. What were you doing up here." Maxon eyes me and then glared at Daniel with a look of suspiciousness.

"I was just…um…" I spoke but Daniel interrupted in between.

"Is that any of your business?" Daniel spoke.

I was really surprised by what he spoke to Maxon. Does anybody possess the right to speak that way with Maxon?

"Of course, it is." Maxon spoke reassuring.

"Hmmm…I see." Daniel spoke again.

I didn't want Daniel to speak or utter any single word now because I was pretty sure that he was going to bring me in a stressful and hectic situation. I squeezed Daniel's hand and he looked at his hand and on my grip but that seemed to prove negative for me once again. Maxon darted his gaze at our so-tightly-bonded grip and I could see his eyes blazing fiercely with fire.

"Maxon…I was actually feeling a bit tired." I spoke.

"You should have rested then, instead of chatting or spending time with another person." Maxon spoke and his words kind of peeled my skin out. I felt terrible.

"No…Daniel just…." I spoke but again Daniel spoke in between.

"Yes…she did wanted this. Can't she talk to a person of her choice for cooling her down a bit?" He spoke.

I just really can't understand the hatred feeling that was getting on both of them just because of me. Maxon, who was respecting Daniel on the stage, was talking to him in such rude manner right now.

"She did want you in her room…. Why? She barely knows you. Is there a reason behind it?" Maxon spoke squinting hard at Daniel and then glared at me and I stole away my gaze from his staring.

I felt so stupid standing in here that I didn't even possess the courage to fight for any of them. I was losing control. My head was getting dizzy. I wish I could just…get some more sleep. I just can't think of anything except nonsense. All I could think about was dreams….

My head was getting heavy and after some minutes I couldn't even pay attention on any of their talks. I left their conversation to them. I looked at Maxon and he got blurry and in an instant I fell on the floor and got unconscious.

I woke up lying on a bed…. This seemed familiar. I looked beside me and there sat somebody…my vision was not absolutely clear.

I rubbed my eyes and I could only see the back of that person.

"Maxon…." I spoke and the man turned.

Although, the vision was a little bit blurry but I recognized that it was Maxon. He headed towards me and led me towards the washroom. I washed my face and wiped it with a towel. Now I looked myself in the mirror and the vision was clear. Maxon stood behind me. I turned and faced him.

"Are you all right." He asked.

I thought that was something I was going to ask.

"Yeah…it was just…my head was feeling heavy." I spoke.

"You may rest if you want to…I have…got some work." he spoke and started moving out of the room.

"Maxon…I want to talk." I spoke hesitantly.

I wondered what might have happened after I fell on the floor. Did Maxon hear something from Daniel that probably irritated or disheartened him? Was he upset with me? How could I be in his room? Did he bring me with himself?

He stopped by the threshold and closed the door again.

"What is that?" he asked.

I didn't have an idea about how to begin this conversation but I did somehow. This was perhaps the worst type of conversation that I ever had with him. I felt guilty from within that was crushing my soul into pieces.

"I want to talk about…." I spoke but he cut me off.

"I know…. Go on." He spoke.

I thought what he must be wondering about. Well, it was about Daniel.

"I needed to apologize." I spoke.

"Apologize for what? You don't need to do that. Daniel has told me everything." He spoke.

I could see serious expressions covering his face.

I wish he could just smile for once while talking to me. He maintained so much distance that I didn't even felt comfortable with that ample of distance between us. Those few blocks seemed likes miles away from him. But it was really soothing and calm to hear that finally, Daniel handled the matter after I got unconscious. It was really good of him. I needed to thank him for this. I must go…. but where could he be? The palace was enormous and I will require a great deal of effort in finding him.

"Maxon…Can you please tell me…." he interrupted in between again.

"He is sitting in his room." he told me.

Yes…it was clear but I didn't know where his room was. Leave it…I will find it somehow.

I went out in search of finding Daniel's room. I rushed down the stairs and past the foyer. I reached the corridor. The doors were locked and I didn't have the courage to open each and peek inside every one of them. I couldn't even see a single guard roaming around here.

Finally, there was somebody at the end of the corridor. I rushed and went towards the person.

"Can you please help me in finding Prince Daniel's room." I spoke in a hurry and the person turned and that was when I realized that he was Aspen.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Aspen…you…. Can you please guide me through Daniel's room?" I spoke.

"Of course, Lady America." He spoke and strolled in front of me.

Why was he being so much formal? There wasn't anybody watching us down here. He could simply call me the way he used to…mer. I followed him.

He led me through that foyer again and we went to a secret-kind-of door and that finally led to a stairway that was completely unheard of in this place. He took me to the top and there was the gate. He knocked on the door and Daniel opened the gate.

"Hey…come in." I went inside and Aspen went away miserably.


	33. The man I loved

"Hey…I've been waiting…." As he started speaking and Aspen went away, I threw myself in his arms. His grip tightened at my back.

"Thanks." I whispered in his ear.

He looked at me confusingly.

"For what…did I do something special?" he asked

"Hey…I can't understand how could you make such a big step. I thought you were kind of non-sacrificing. But you did this for me. I am so glad…." I spoke.

"What did I do? Can you please explain it to me?" he asked.

"I am just thanking you for what you said to Maxon." I explained him.

"Yeah…he was worth listening that. All of them must know what is deep in your heart." He spoke flashing a smile towards me.

"But what exactly did you say to him? I want to know the original words." I asked.

"After you fell unconscious….

The scene was something like:

I kneeled down to check what was wrong with you and I tried to wake you up. I tried it but unfortunately you didn't wake up." he spoke and stopped for a moment.

"What then? Didn't he say anything?" I asked. Actually, I was disheartened by listening that Maxon didn't even move at my condition.

"He kept staring at me…perhaps. I didn't notice him at the moment. I picked you up and was taking you to my room and he halted me in the way. He called his guards and ordered them to take you to his room and make you rest. I refused but neither did Maxon nor his guards let me take you with me. Then, I had let go of you…." he spoke and sighed.

"After that…." I spoke.

"Afterwards, I kicked his ass by telling him the truth because of the wrath that was getting over Me." he spoke.

What did he say? This all was not going the way I wanted it to go. I thought he would have said something by which Maxon would have calmed down and even would have agreed that there was nothing between us. I wish nothing bad happened between them after my fall.

"But don't say anything that may kick my ass…." I spoke signifying trembling thoughts filled with negativity.

"I confessed about our LOVE." He spoke finally with his head down.

He confessed about OUR love. What did he thought he might achieve by saying this? I thought he was going to settle the matters instead, he messed everything up. I was going mad…totally MAD. I lifted his head up by the chin to face me? I was so much irritated like I've never been in my whole life.

"Do you have any idea what the heck have you done?" I spoke intensely with grave expressions.

Soon did his expressions turned serious too. We were looking so angry at each other that the third person looking at us could not even predict that we were in love with each other.

"I did what was right." He spoke.

"Yes, you always do the right thing and I am the one who is doing wrong. In your opinion, I should ditch this PALACE, ditch this SELECTION, ditch this CONDITION OF MINE and even ditch my LOVE. Who the pathetic shithole you think you are? Instead of ditching all of these I think I should ditch you at first. Why did you do this? I thought I could live a happy life but…

YOU RUINED EVERYTHING. You took away everything from me. You never loved me because if you did you would you have cared for my choices." I spoke rapidly and breathed heavily at the end.

I didn't even want to see his face.

"Wasn't this your choice? I just said the truth. You told that you love me so I told him and I wanted us to be together. Would you be able to lead a happy life without me in it? I was absolutely sure that you would have wanted the same. But you turned out this way. I never thought you could be so evil from inside. You have crushed me….

You have crushed my soul….

You have betrayed me….

You have never loved me or anyone or anything….

You are nothing to me ….

You speak of ditching me…but hear this…I ditch you from my life forever and I don't want to hear anything from you ever again. I wish I may never see your face or hear your name ever in my whole life. If I did achieve this I would consider myself a successful person." With this he went out without taking anything.

I kept standing over there and reconsidered the whole thing that happened between us. Did I say do something wrong? Did I spoke more than what I ought to say? Did I not say everything correct? Was I a liar? Didn't I ever love him? Did I betray him? Was I the one who crushed his soul? Was I NOTHING to him?

These countless questions kept rolling in my mind. I just couldn't get over them. I couldn't stop thinking about him, about what he said. His face, his words, his emotions, and his expressions everything kept coming to me the whole time. I didn't even have the courage to take a step like he did take away all the power from me. Was this really his fault or was it mine?

OH GOD…these all thoughts were killing me. Whatever it was but I never did want to hurt him this way. Then, a thought came to my mind and I analyzed it….

Did he know that I loved Maxon? Yes I did tell him that I loved Maxon…or perhaps, I didn't.

I remembered the conversation we had in the garden and I told indirectly to him that I loved him. Perhaps, he didn't understand what I meant or probably, he considered something else. So, this was my entire fault.

Yes…I was unsuccessful in telling him about my feelings. He never deserved to be crushed the way he was shattered now, just because of me. I wish I could just go back in time and fix everything.

Is he ever going to talk to me?

No…never.

He said, he won't even like to see my face.

Maybe I deserved this…

I betrayed him.

I crushed his soul.

I loved him but turned it all apart in a single moment.

I failed to express my feelings.


	34. I'm gonna fall DOWN

This feeling was tearing my heart out. I couldn't forget the way he talked to me…the way I talked to him. The conversation was so disheartening and rude. I wish I could just make it all forget in a single moment.

Suddenly, I remembered Maxon….

I think I should go and check if he is okay after whatever Daniel spoke to him. I ran towards the hall and through a narrow way. As I reached to the end of the way, I heard something…some voices…moaning in the dark.

I couldn't think of anything except flinging that door open and I saw Aspen crawling over Marlee. Was I dreaming everything up today?

Were gods playing a game with me?

Oh…Christ!

I stood there watching them with my mouth open without uttering a single word but disturbing their moment. Aspen got away from Marlee abruptly as if she was some kind of poisonous organism. He stared bluntly at me and I couldn't even speak or move…I felt PARALYSED.

He stood up and I thought in my mind for a second that he will explain all of it to me. Instead, he picked Marlee who was lying on the ground and pulled herself to his chest even tighter than they were. He even took out his shirt to cover up Marlee's naked body. Neither did he nor Marlee say anything to me. They just went away past me into another door and continued their activity. They closed the door behind them and locked it from inside so that no one may open the door.

I felt so BREATHLESS….

I was in shock. First Daniel, then Aspen….

Was Maxon going to turn out the way they both did? No, I don't want him to. Perhaps, after what Daniel said to him…he must have been heartbroken.

I ran towards Maxon's room. It was locked from inside. I knocked but the door won't open.

"Maxon…please, please for once, open the door. I want to see you. I swear I will explain everything that has happened before. There is nothing that I may hide from you. I will reveal everything. Just give me a chance…." I kept weeping but he didn't open the door. My voice was getting rough, harsh and coarse with every word that I spoke.

I felt like DYING at the moment. I kept knocking and kept weeping. Both the thing at the same time and also kept asking Maxon to open the door. I was getting DOWN….

I fell to the ground and cried over there. My tears were rolling down my cheeks landing forcefully on the floor. I didn't even have the power to stand up.

One minute passed…

One hour passed…

Two hours passed….

Nobody came for me. Was this path to Maxon's room was abandoned? Did nobody see me lying down here? After sometime, these questions disappeared from my mind too. My eyes were getting heavy. I was about to sleep over there because there was nowhere for me to go. Then, in just a matter of hours, I felt like a snake rolling on the body…gripping me tighter. Then, in a moment I was flying in that air with my eyes closed.

After sunrise, at 8 o'clock, I woke up and squinted hard to find answers to where I was?

It was so dark that opening my eyes wider won't even help. I felt something sticking to my dress and it was dust and filthy objects…I suppose. I felt like I was in a farmhouse… it smelled that way. I dusted off the mud that stuck to my dress and hands. I stood up and felt thirstier than ever. I tried to find a switch but it was so gloomy in here that I couldn't even take a step without tripping on something unusual. Then the light entered and I saw someone standing over there. Being in the dark for a long time (which I can't guess but presume) had made my eyes sensitive to too much light. The sunshine seems to explode in my eyes. I stared down and saw bird nests, mud, dust et cetera lying down here. Then, I slowly looked up to the man who opened the….wait…it was not the gate. I didn't recognize the man.

This was…a shutter? Why? Was I in a shop? I saw the man's hair ruffling with the wind. Was it so windy outside? When I opened my eyes completely examined it thoroughly I knew that I was in a car.

OH MY GOSH…!

"Did Maxon send you?" I asked the man.

The man without speaking commanded some of his men to come in.

"Tie her." He spoke to them.

He stood there with his arms crossed at the threshold until I was fully tied with ropes. They tied me to a pole because there was no chair.

"Hey…would you please tell me what is going on? Who told you to do this?" I panted hard on the ground kneeling down as his two men forced me downwards.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked again but nobody answered. Neither did their expressions altered.

They all left me like that in that room alone and again the darkness and gloom swept over me.

* * *

 _Thank you guys for reading and giving reviews to my story. You are the motivation behind my writing._

 _I LOVE YOU GUYS...;)_

 _Thanks a lot._


	35. Going NUTS

My eyes soon got heavy and I fell asleep. My hand and feet were tied to an iron pillar that of course didn't felt comfortable but because of the exhaustion that I was feeling…I had to go to sleep. When I woke up, I felt so free. I opened my eyes gently and saw that there were no ropes. My whole body felt comfortable and bruise-free. Thank goodness…!

Whoa…wait, my whole body was tied before I felt asleep. I saw the ropes and even felt them while I was trying to sleep. There was no change that I could figure out in this room except for the ropes which seem to have vanished in the air. Or perhaps, there was….

I felt like I was in The Conjuring movie and felt those goose bumps over and over my skin. I saw a shadow of somebody. It was dark in here but still I could see that shadow. I couldn't figure out how but….

Oh My God….

Was this a man? Yes…it seemed to be…. I moved closer and closer to have a clear view. When I was right behind the man, I planned a strategy in my mind to scare him away by abrupt encounter. When I went there I realized that it was nothing but a black sleek coat that hung there and seemed like a shadow in this dark.

I was completely irritated and swished the coat aside. And that was when I saw a door behind that coat….

WOW…this was like a fairytale.

I tried to push it through but it won't open. I punched with my fists and I shrieked with pain. My hand was aching. I kept a hand on my mouth to stop it but…in vain.

Soon, I heard something… some footsteps approaching me. I ran towards my place and sat there with my eyes closed.

The other door flung open which was the entry to this room. This was the door which was opened the first time I was here.

"Hey…is there any problem?" A man asked in a rude voice.

I opened my eyes gently pretending that I was asleep and I didn't do anything.

"What did you say? Can you please repeat it?" I asked them.

Another man appeared near the threshold beside where the man stood who was talking to me.

"What's the problem of this girl?" he asked the other man.

"Jade, go and tie her again…." The new man spoke to the previous one.

So, this was Jade [the first guy].

"But Shane, after all we are who we are and not any butcher or kidnappers. Do you get that?" Jade spoke.

They both were arguing over something. When I heard the word kidnapper, a thing struck my mind….

"Okay…let me talk to her." Shane spoke putting a hand on Jade's shoulder.

Shane proceeded towards me and lowered down to face me. His eyes were fierce like he was going to kill me at the very moment.

"What the hell do you think you can do by shrieking or wailing? There is nobody who could hear you out here. We are on a lonely island." He spoke and stood up straightening his shirt.

"Are you insane?" I spoke to him and laughed lying there until my stomach started hurting.

Was he nuts? How on earth could I be on an island? Did he think that I was crazy? I don't know in which planet was but I was pretty sure that this was some _mental asylum._ They both kept looking at me while I rolled on the ground bursting with laughter.

"Hey…let me explain it to you. I am one of the selection girls in kingdom of Ilea." I spoke as my breath came back to me.

"Hey…shut up. I said…no word. You are here as a hostage so, lead your life as the same." He spoke.

What the heck? A hostage... I tried not to listen to any of their crap and tried to calm down and remain silent. But one thing caught my attention.

"We have told all of this to you kingdom. Let's see who comes to you rescue." Jade spoke.

As he finished with his talk I gasped.

Was I really kidnapped?

Shane moved towards Jade and I saw them talking something to themselves which I couldn't hear. After some time, they were about to go and close the gate again but I interrupted.

"Hey…wait." I called out so they could hear me.

"What now?" Jade spoke.

"You didn't tell me who are both of you." I asked politely so that they may tell me the truth.

"You know our names already…and rest, I suppose, is none of your business." Shane spoke before slamming the door behind them. I heard the keys jingling as in a cluster of keys. Then I even heard them inserting the key in the lock. They locked the door from outside.

I kept thinking about what happened right now. I tried to remember how could I get kidnapped and that was when I remembered that when I was lying outside Maxon's door, there was somebody who caught me. Although, I was feeling dizzy so I just felt the hands around me and I didn't notice the face.

After that moment, if I opened my eyes then it was only in this place. I touched my wrists that were sore after repetitions of rope around my hand. I massaged them and I touched the bracelet gently which was given to me by Maxon.

I remembered the fight with Daniel and then a flashback.

How we danced along and how he kissed me….

It was so pure, true and gently or perhaps, it wasn't. Maybe Maxon was my true love and he was the one who is in my fate and nobody else. Whatever the hell, but I needed to get out of here. I wanted to talk to Maxon. Those people said that they have sent some kind of message to the palace. I wish Maxon may read it as soon as possible. I know it that he will definitely come to my rescue even if, we are miles apart or even if I have broken his heart a thousand times.

If I was really in some island, according to those nuts, then, how far exactly was I from Ilea?

Oh…Jesus, get me out of here.


	36. Chapter 36

Now there was much light in the room because those people have opened the windows. I strolled around that room and found an old, dirty notebook that was whole empty. I cannot describe how I felt when I found the notebook. That feeling of writing to Maxon was getting over me. Although, there was no way by which I could send him but I will figure out a way. I picked the notebook and it was a thin notebook with not many pages for me to write and some of them were even damaged. I shuffled through the pages and the only thing that I liked about that notebook was that it was whole blank and I could write much for him to read. Another problem was that there was no pen. I searched out the shelves, behind the curtain and everywhere I could but no traces of any pen, quill or anything.

I looked out the window and I could see and even hear those guys talking to themselves. They were so busy talking about something that they didn't gaze at me or even at my room. When I stared at them closely, I saw something like a pen. I knew it…that they must be having a pen, at least. I bent down in case if they turned back abruptly and caught me hearing their chit chat or even spying on them. Jade was wearing a jacket on a shirt and perhaps the pen was kept on the right pocket at the bottom of the jacket.

I had to get the pen somehow. I could hear them talking. Shane was laughing at Jade on something. I could see Jade's weak and feeble expressions. What was the reason?

Soon, the reason was here. There was a lizard proceeding towards Jade and he was so terrified that his forehead was all sweating. I couldn't help but laugh on his stupid and idiotic expressions. Then the flashlight on my brain lit up.

GOT IT…!

I knocked on the door and after some time they finally opened because of my continuous knocking on the door.

"What is your problem?" Jade asked and I could see the sweat on his forehead now also. I tried to stop the laugh by pursing my lips.

Now, I have knocked on the door but what should I ask for? Nothing was coming to my head…everything blank.

I tried to think for something and then….

"I…um…need water." I spoke whatever came to my mind at first.

He pointed to the right direction in my room and I saw a jar full of chilled water.

"I am…uh…allergic to cold water. I need boiled water." I spoke.

"You aren't a Queen and we are not here to just care about your allergies." He spoke.

He turned back to see Shane and they both burst out laughing.

I made a face at both of them signifying 'not funny'.

"Hey…I think there is something on your shirt." I spoke and they both looked intensely on their shirt.

"What?" Both said together.

"I am talking to you, Jade." I spoke and Jade looked at me and Shane did too.

I went closer in order to see what that was.

"OH MY GOD…it is a lizard." I spoke and he backed off. He was a whole lot afraid at the moment and was looking like a 'scared cat.' It was really fun watching his nutty expressions.

I went forward pretending that I will be able to help him. This way, I asked him to take off his jacket and while he was doing that…I slid my hand into his jacket's pocket. I took the pen out and they both foolishly entered the trap which I laid.

I kept the pen with myself and hid it under some part of my dress so they may not see.

"See it ran away?" I spoke rapidly.

"Where?" Shane asked.

"You missed it." I spoke disapprovingly.

"But at least it got off me. I have told you to clean this mess but you don't listen to me." Jade spoke to Shane and they kept on fighting with each other.

Soon they made their way out of my room and I opened the pen's cap and it was working really fine. I was extremely delighted. I started writing anything that was coming to my mind. I apologized to him and wrote everything true in that notebook.

God please, I want Maxon to read this book.

It was almost evening and I had spent much time writing in the notebook. I then rested for a bit of time thinking about Maxon and from nowhere tears came up in my eyes and everything got blurry. All I could think was how truly he loved me. I missed all of it even after having the chance to get it.

I am so in love with him but I am getting used to the fact that I am never going to be good enough. I wrote so much in the book:

I will always care for you, even if we're not together even If we are far, far away from each other.

Everyone says the love hurts, but that's not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Everyone confuse things with love, but in reality, LOVE is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again.

I like just thinking about you….

How we used to be… how you made me feel and how much I meant to you.

It doesn't matter what happens now but I just need to talk to you for once.

And in writing this book I was going through flashbacks we've been through.

I wrote many things in the book. Then, I heard a voice…a voice of someone.

I think I know who that was.

In just a matter of minutes, the door flung open and Daniel stood in front of me.

"Is this real?" I whispered to myself.

"Hey, America…what have you been doing? Who brought you here?" he spoke.

He was wearing a black plain shirt and jeans. His hair were all messed up as if he didn't care about his look and just came running here. I was so heartbroken when I saw him. Not because he came up but because…Maxon didn't show up. I wish he had come, I needed to see him. My eyes were dying to meet him.

"Are you thinking something?" he studied my face.

This guy could read what was going in my head. Well, how did he have over with what I said to him? But still, I was happy that at least someone came here.

"Did anybody hurt you?" he asked.

"No they are already so much afraid…why would they scare me. Instead, I scared the hell out of them." I laughed and he stared at me with determination.

He came towards me and I backed off a bit fearing that he might kiss me once again and leave me with that overwhelming feeling in my head.

"Were you about to leave the palace?" I asked.

"I just came for…." He spoke hesitantly.

I thought after asking that probably I shouldn't have opened my mouth. He would've been hurt.

"Yeah…I know. Thanks, by the way." I spoke smiling at him and he smiled too.

He came near me…and everything started falling again likethe whole world was melting. I held his hand with a tighter grip and he didn't mind that. Instead, he came and kissed me on the forehead.

"I really am sorry for…." I spoke but he put a finger on my lip.

"Don't…instead; I am happy that I used to be the one you love. The one that can make you smile and send butterflies to your heart. It's just that if we aren't together, I would at least try to find someone like YOU." he spoke putting his head close to mine.

I stared at him the whole time.


	37. Do I have to lose you?

He was really a good person. I mean after all of which was happened, he came for me. I wanted to know about Maxon. Did he get the message? Or was it just Daniel? I hid the book in which I was writing, under the table so he may not see it. If he sees it then he will be heartbroken once again. I couldn't understand how a person after getting insulted so much fall for me AGAIN…!

"I just wanted to…ask…if you forgave me." I asked hesitantly.

"There is no point asking this obvious question because after all what I have with you I don't want with anyone else. It doesn't matter what you think but I still fall for you every day. You will forever be my ALWAYS…." He spoke

I didn't say anything but kept listening. What was in his mind? I just couldn't figure what he was up to now.

"You will never think of me the way I think of you and that kills me every single day." He spoke and I could see his eyes glistening and shining with tears.

"Yes…I know…but…" I spoke softly but he started again with loud voice.

"Isn't it sad when you get hurt so much, you can finally say, I'm used to It." he spoke.

"I am sure Daniel that you will get someone in life with whom you will fall in love for eternity. I believe this." I spoke patting on his shoulder.

He gently shoved my hand from his shoulder and spoke "I am not afraid to fall in love, America. It's just that I am afraid to fall for the wring person again." He shot me a cold and intensely grave look that sent shivers down to my spine.

"I know how you feel and what's going on in your mind but…." I spoke gently but he stood up this time and his voice was harder than ever.

"You don't know what's going on with me and what exactly am I dealing with. If you could read my mind, you would be in tears." He spoke and breathed heavily.

Was he trying to lay a trap for me again? After all the insults did he wanted that again?

"Don't say you love me unless you really mean it because I might do something crazy like believe it." I spoke loudly this time.

There was complete silence.

"Have you stop trusting me also? Wow…! I mean, it's great!" he spoke and I saw anger but a lot of weakness behind that anger like his heart was being grinded from inside.

I knew it was not the time to fight. I had to get out of here an only Daniel was my chance in getting out. There was no other way. I don't have to say the thing s which might mess up with the situation right now and I need him to be calm and take me out of here so that I may be able to explain everything to Maxon right now.

"No…I do trust you." I spoke.

I didn't have an idea what should I speak. But this was my only chance and I can't let it go.

"Yes…I know you do." He spoke.

I bent forward and kissed him on the cheek.

I just had to do it to win a chance on him.

"Hey…I have an idea. We will go running towards the palace and no one is going to notice because I have given a sleep-drink to those two people standing outside. I am pretty sure they must have fallen on the ground until now." He spoke and we headed towards the gate.

He swished it open and looked around.

"All clear." He gestured me to follow him.

I followed him out and went past through some kind of gardens or what this was? I have never seen this place. Was this in the palace? My goodness, this was in the place and he was saying that we were on an island. How crazy they both were?

"Close your eyes." He asked me to do it. I don't know what the reason was but he told me that there is going to be mud and dust falling so it may enter my eyes.

I did as he said because right now I was really delighted that I was going to meet Maxon after a lot of time. I was actually DYING for him.

I heard a rumbling sound followed by a creaking sound.

After Some time he asked me to open they and I found myself behind a curtain and when I swished that curtain I was standing in the foyer.

He took my hand and made me stroll to his room. He pushed the door after him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I want you to hear my planning and be part of It." he said.

"Planning?" I squinted at him

"Yeah…you hear me correct. We will vanish from this palace this night and you will be dressed simply like a maid so nobody…." He spoke but I interrupted.

"No…No…I can't run away." I spoke reconsidering the selection, my parents and above all, Maxon.

"Hey…you have to understand. Remember, you said you love Me." he spoke gently.

"Yes…I said, I do but Maxon is also dwelling in my heart." I spoke.

"What?" he spoke.

"Yeah and why don't you let me just chose one of you on my own. I will think about it…." I spoke but he shouted on me so hard like he was going to kill me at the very moment.

Suddenly, there was someone on the door. Oh my god, it was Lucy.

What was she doing here? Did she hear us talking?

"Queen Amberly needs to talk to you, Prince Daniel." She spoke softly.

She was silent….and stood there.

Daniel closed the door. He took a gun that in his closet and brought it close to my head. Was he going to kill me?

"It's your choice. You want to go with me or you want to sleep in this palace forever." He spoke grinning.

"Is this your love? I thought my happiness was yours. I thought you cared for me but you are nothing to me." I spoke sharply.

He brought the gun more close and threatened me.

Now, he has pulled the trigger.

"Any last wishes?" he asked.

I heard a loud scream on the door. I was sure it as Lucy. What could she do in such a situation?

"I just want five minutes." I spoke and wrote something more in my book which Maxon was going to get.

I wrote a story…a sad story. I wrote about us, our relationship. I wrote how we could be together even if we fall apart.

"It's done." I took less than five minutes and wrote it in a rushing way.

The door slammed open and Maxon stood there. Daniel shot me in the stomach instead of brain. I don' know why he did that?

"Hey…read this. This is my last wish." I spoke gently. It was hurting so much to speak.

"You stay calm. Stay with me, stay with me…you aren't going anywhere. America, keep your eyes open. I can't lose you. It's not a choice, it's necessity. I can't live..." he spoke and I could see him get blurry and the last thing I felt was him hugging me tighter than ever to his chest and I felt LIFELESS. He kept sobbing hard and slowly his sobbing kept vanishing like my ears eyes and my whole body got NUMB.


	38. Is it night?

"There was no point in saying that." I spoke to Maxon who was just asking me to stay with him.

I couldn't even felt the touch of his fingers on my arms. I suddenly felt like I was hovering in air but still on the ground and in no time I was flying in the air. Was I flying? No…probably, too light weighted. I don't know but when I looked beneath, I could see Maxon and Daniel and underneath I saw myself too.

HOLY CRAP…!

That was my body.

I was here.

How could….

This was making me feel sick or perhaps nothing because now I didn't feel anything. I saw my dead body and it grew paler than ever. I tried to cry but the tears didn't come up. I looked at myself up and down and I saw that I had no feet. I could not walk on anything and the only medium I had was air. I felt like I was in the space or on any other planet where there was no gravity.

I pushed myself toward Maxon and touched his arm.

OH MY GOD… this was the most frightening thing. My arm passed through his and he didn't even look at me or to his arm at once. So, it had to be true.

I could not keep myself in denial. This all was actually true and I had to admit it and even others had to do it too.

I WAS DEAD!

Yeah, this was the truth. I was actually DEAD. And which means that no matter how hard Maxon tries to wake me up, it was all in vain. I wish I could just go and tell him all that I wanted to confess. I looked at him and tears were rushing down his cheeks endlessly. His face was whole red and it seemed like he was suffering from a disease that was killing him too. I couldn't see Maxon in this condition. I looked up to Daniel and he went out of the room in no time leaving my corpse and Maxon alone. Maxon didn't even know that I was just near him. And there was no way I could signal him.

I wasn't able to touch him or touch anything because everything just passed through me. Whatever I said just felt like I was shouting in the vacuum and no one could hear it. So, obviously, there was no way I could express it by speaking or by writing.

Whoa…wait.

What did I say?

Writing… probably, there was a way. I wanted Maxon to read the notebook which I felt with whatever I wanted to tell him and was in my heart. It was right here. The book was in my hands. Maxon just needed to have a look and that was when he looked at the book. He took it gently and opened the first page….

The door slammed open and my maids entered along with the king and queen….

My maids were in tears. I saw that Lucy was incontrollable.

"I heard Prince Daniel shooting at miss." She spoke weeping hard.

With this, Maxon closed the book without even glancing at it and kept it there and rushed outside the room. Queen Amberly tried to stop him but he didn't listen to anyone.

I knew where he was rushing to….

He ran downstairs with as much speed he could generate and to an unusual entrance. He went towards a room and stood there silently. The voices could be heard clearly.

"You did a great deal, man. I am proud of you." I could hear Daniel speaking. I was pretty sure that this was him.

I heard laughing sounds too.

Maxon pushed the door so hard that it slammed to the wall and generated a thudding sound which startled Daniel and….

OH GOD…I could see Jade and Shane standing over there. Was he talking to them? Of course…there wasn't anyone else in here.

That means…there were his men and he ordered them to kidnap me. How creepy he was.

Now the word hatred was also not suitable for him. I wish there was something else worse than that.

He looked startled and idiotic in front of Maxon's good looks. I could see Maxon's hand turning into a fist and the veins were bulging out of his biceps. He stood there fixing his gaze on Daniel.

He went towards him and Daniel instantly took steps backward. Maxon punched him in the nose and it was so hard that when I saw Daniel his nose was bleeding and he looked funny and comical than ever.

Maxon didn't stop and kept punching him. Daniel fell on the ground and used his hands to defense himself but unable to stop the strong, powerful punches filled with anger.

Maxon was panting but he didn't stop. Daniel tried to punch him back but he wasn't able to do that. Then something happened….

Maxon was losing control.

He kept on punching him but it seemed like he was mechanized. He kept punching him hard in the face and wanting to break every bone in his body. His anger seemed endless like he will stop only by killing him. But he stood up in about twenty minutes and walked out of the room. Daniel kept lying there on the ground with his hands covering his face. Maxon walked out and he was sweating. He walked fast towards an empty room and closed it from inside. And that was when he started crying. The tears kept coming down….

I wish I could stop them. At least, tell him that I was right beside him.

He seemed so powerful but now it seemed like all his strength was drained out of him. He opened the gate and went out. I couldn't figure out what he was up to and he went upstairs again. He entered through the crowd and took the notebook that was lying near me. All the people who were there tried to stop him again but he seemed like he had gone numb. I saw Queen Amberly sitting next to my corpse. My maids were also there and all the other selection girls. They all were crying.

He went through the crowd again and looked at the notebook. He brought it close to his face and then to his chest. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Even, when I had gone out of his life, he was giving importance to the things that belonged to me. He held the notebook with so tight grip that he might lose it too. He flung his door open and sat on his bed. He opened the notebook and read the first line.


End file.
